Judicial System Darkness
by Ghost Captain Barbossa
Summary: Sakura is murdered. One of her children has been kidnapped. Her husband is the prime suspect. Can the members of the jury uncover the true story? Or will the legal system tear this family apart? AU [HinaShika] flashes of SasuSaku Complete
1. Prologue

Judicial System Darkness

By: Bill the Cat

Prologue

A/N: I was watching 48 Hours Hard Evidence and got a great idea. I hope you like this modern day twist to our Naruto characters. : D

-----

It was a quiet Wednesday night, the stars partially blocked by high white clouds, the moon glinting off them strangely. A small house was set by a large oak tree, the lights beaming tiny slivers of light onto the ground. An argument was ensuing. The fight wasn't loud enough to be comprehensible, but the hiss and anger of the combatants' voices was relevant. Soon, a man exited the house, yanking keys from his pocket and quickly inserting them into the car's door. Forcefully prying it open, he hopped in and slammed the door. Starting the ignition, the man sped off into the night.

When the man returned the next morning, he was much calmer. Getting out of the car carefully he ran a hand through his raven hair and sighed. He knew he was wrong. It was actually a stupid fight, but he couldn't back down.

"Damn my Uchiha pride," He said blatantly, pocketing the keys and stepping up the driveway. Neighbors began poking their heads out their windows, wondering what was going on. As soon as he reached the front door, he noticed the window was broken. He froze on the spot an iciness filling his body. They didn't throw anything. It was just a verbal argument. He shakily reached for the knob and turned it slowly. The resounding click sounded deafening to his ears. When he opened the door, he almost screamed in horror. There on the floor was his wife. Her pink hair was strewn all around her, legs twisted in an odd angle. Blood was pooling around her head and stomach, her jade eyes wide in mute shock. Her pale lips were partially open as if to say something. She was ever silenced.

At that last detail, he actually did scream. Running into the house, the Uchiha pulled his lover into his arms, the blood seeping through his clothes and skin. Her eyes remained unfamiliar as he cradled her cold body. The screaming attracted his neighbors who immediately ran over, some calling 911. When they rushed in, the man was sobbing hysterically. One older woman in rollers and pleated nightgown rushed over.

"Sasuke, what happened?" She asked urgently. He looked at her through pained eyes.

"I don't know. I just came home. We had a fight last night, so I left to think. It was just verbal though. Oh God, Sakura . . ." He said hopelessly hugging her cold head to his chest. Suddenly he stood up, woman in his arms.

"Where are my children?" He asked his body growing even colder if that was possible. The woman's eyes widened as she too stood up and ran down the hallway. She returned with a baby boy, her eyes still wide. The boy was still asleep.

"I found Shien, but Anshishoku is missing!" She cried urgently. Sasuke cried even harder as the little boy slept in the woman's arms.

"Sa-Sakura, I'm so sorry. It was stupid and now this happened," He muttered into her pink locks. " I don't know where our baby girl is. You are taken from me and so is she. Why? Why Sakura?" Her lips remained frozen.

-----

A/N: And there you have it! I set the stage, but this is merely the prologue. I am very excited to write this, so please review and tell me what you think!

Bill


	2. Chapter one: Prime Suspect

Judicial System Darkness

By: Bill the Cat

Chapter one: Prime Suspect

A/N: Alright everyone, this is where the real drama begins. I would like to add that there will be a couple developing in here. It may be odd, but I think it will work! Anyway, this is pretty angsty, even for me so grab them hankies and court-system smashing bats!–ducks-

--------

"This is Anshishoku," Sasuke said flatly, pushing a picture of a tiny dark-haired girl on a tricycle. The receiving person took the picture and handed it to a police officer. He then left. They were in an interrogation room, one where questions were to be asked in confidentiality. Sasuke sat in the cold metal chair, hands placidly laced together on the cold table. His eyes were cold, his face was cold, his whole body numb. The shock of his family's predicament was too much for him. Suddenly, the metal door opened.

"Sasuke! Oh God, how are you!" Itachi, Sasuke's older brother said, rushing to his brother's side. He placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder in attempts to comfort him, but no avail. The young man stayed silent, oblivious to the comfort. The detective that had been questioning Sasuke decided to speak.

"Mr. Uchiha, can you please tell me again what happened?" She asked calmly. Her soft doe eyes relaxed Sasuke just a bit as he slowly gazed upwards. He sighed.

"We were arguing last night. Over something stupid," He began. Tenten, the investigator raised a crescent brow in skeptics.

"Over what? I need all the facts," She said simply, sitting in the chair across from him. His grip on his hands tightened as his arms began to shake. He couldn't shake the vision in his mind of her face . . . covered in blood . . . silenced forever. And they expected him to relive it. A comforting squeeze was applied on his shoulder. Itachi's face remained firm as Sasuke took a breath.

"Okay. I got home from work and Sakura was there feeding Shien. Anshishoku was running around the house. We hugged and then she put Shien down to make dinner. Later that night, I gave her the proposition of putting Shien through karate. She refused. We argued about it for a while. I wanted to so that he would be trained in fighting, but she didn't, her morals lying on anti-violence. Angry and upset, I left the house to think. I didn't want to say something I could regret so I left. When I came back the next morning, I found her on the floor and Anshishoku was nowhere to be found," He explained, voice growing quieter.

Itachi looked at Tenten's reaction. She was twirling a pen in her fingers mildly. Her doe eyes were narrowed as the wheels in her mind process the information she just received.

"What did you do that night?" She asked. He looked up.

"I'm kind of ashamed of it. I'd rather not say," He replied softly.

"Sasuke, please, I need to know everything," Tenten urged. He stayed silent for a few moments. Finally, he sighed.

"I went to a bar across town. I got pretty hammered. I wasn't stupid though; I didn't drive. I called a taxi and stayed at the Hilton Hotel over night. I didn't get that much of a hangover the next day so I went straight home," He answered, frowning deeply. She nodded and put her pen back in her pocket along with the little pad she was taking notes on. She stood up and so did Sasuke.

"Sasuke, our first priority is to find your daughter. Meanwhile, I am sorry to say this but, you will be under house arrest. Until the police can rule you out as a suspect, you are not to leave town," She stated firmly. His eyes widened before he glared.

"Why would I kill my wife? I love her and my family more than words can express. What motive would I have?" He asked, outraged. She frowned sympathetically.

"This is just how the system goes I'm afraid," She answered, opening the door.

-----

"I think he's innocent," Tenten said to her partner. They were walking down to the crime scene, cameras in hand. Her partner was a tall man around his early twenties with long dark hair pulled into a tight ponytail. His coal gaze turned to her lighter cow one. He nodded.

"Let's see more for ourselves when we get to the scene," He replied as they neared it. There was police tape wrapped around the perimeter of the house, detectives already there taking pictures. The two walked up to one who was bent over examining something on the ground.

"Find anything Naruto?" Tenten asked hopefully. The blonde stood up, camera in one hand, the other raking through his golden hair tiredly.

"I found a footprint, dunno who's it is though," He replied. Shikamaru bent down and examined it as well.

"It's a size 8. Looks like Nike's," He observed.

"I already took some pictures. We'll send them to Lee when we get back," Naruto said. They nodded and began entering the house. They took notice to the broken window first. Tenten looked closer to it, searching for something. She pulled out a pair of tweezers and a cup and carefully plucked a piece of linen off one of the shards. Screwing the top back on, linen safely inside, she pocketed the evidence. She met the other two already inside examining the blood on the ground. There was a splatter on the floor in a starburst shape where her head was. Slightly below it was a calmer puddle where her stomach was. Sasuke had moved it slightly when he cradled her, but put her back the way she was when he was pulled in for questioning.

"I hope he didn't tarnish our evidence," Naruto frowned, snapping photos of the body. Tenten looked closely at her face, then her hands. She examined her nails closely and retrieved a swab and a fresh cup once more. She slowly scraped the underside of two fingernails and put the swab inside the cup.

"Look at her nails. There's something under it," She pointed out. Shikamaru crouched down next to her.

"Scratched her attacker possibly?" He wondered, giving her a look. She shrugged.

"Look at the way the splatters are," Naruto enquired, looking from her feet to her head.

"The stain by her head is thrown out, almost as if she injured it while falling," He mused, crossing his arms. Shikamaru stood up to look as well while Tenten retrieved some of her blood.

"I see what you mean," He walked over to her head while putting on white latex glows. The smell aggravated him, but he was too busy to notice. He crouched down and lifted her head up slightly. Her pink tresses were matted against a dent in the back of her head.

"Although, it looks like she was hit by a blunt object here," He said, placing her head back down gently. Tenten stood up, screwing the cap back on.

"Let's go check the other rooms," She stated. The three began walking down the hallway, checking each nook and cranny. When they reached the children's bedroom, they gasped. The entire room was in disarray. Clothes and many other baby objects were strewn everywhere. And the worst notion was the open window allowing the wind to ruffle the bear imprinted shades. Naruto began taking pictures as Tenten crossed to room the one upturned crib. The wood was purple with purple sheets and pillow. Those were off to the side, though slightly connected to the bed. Her eyes narrowed as she saw a small bear thrown onto the ground, almost in haste at its upside down state. She reached down and picked up the bear. There was a bloody fingerprint on it's off white chest. She quickly pulled out a large bag and placed it carefully into it.

"Guys, let's get the body to the lab and all the evidence. We need to find this baby," Tenten said hurriedly. The two nodded as they entered the living room once more.

---------

Hinata now occupied the room Sasuke was once in. Her pale eyes nervously darted back and forth as she avoided the gaze of the detective questioning her. Shikamaru sighed heavily as he glared at the nervous navy haired woman.

"Hinata. What did you see?" He repeated angrily. The woman stuttered too much for her own good. It was starting to get on his last nerve. She gulped nervously as tears threatened to spill.

"Well, I, umm. . . I-I was across the street that night and noticed Sa-Sasuke-san leaving in a hurry. H-Him and Sakura-chan get in fights over their ch-children all the time. H-He wants them to be fighters and s-she wanted them to be more placid. A-Anyway, he l-left around 11 o'clock that night, and didn't return till the next morning. Well, that I saw," She said quietly. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Why were you up late?"

"W-Well, I w-was watching A-American Idol, and then a ma-marathon of Extreme Makeover: Home Edition came on. I-I really like those s-shows," She answered nervously. His piercing gaze was starting to freak her out. He looked away.

"Did you hear anything that night?" he asked softly. A tear escaped as she gasped.

"Y-y-y-yes! A-around o-one or so, I was awakened b-by a gunshot!" She exclaimed as Shikamaru's head whipped back around, eyes wide.

"Why didn't you say this earlier!" He yelled angrily. Such an important clue!

"Wait, how did you know it was a gunshot?" he asked quickly, his full attention on her. She blinked as another tear fell.

"W-Well, m-my dad's a police officer and so is my brother. Th-they sometimes take me to shooting ranges,"

"What else did you hear?"

"A lot of yelling. I couldn't t-tell what it was a-about though. Then, I heard the gunshot followed by a loud crack. Then a thud,"

"Why didn't you call the police!"

"B-b-b-b-because . . . I-I . . ." Her eyes widened in shock. He couldn't know. He just couldn't know! He couldn't know why she was up so late, or what was disabling her. No one should ever know.

"I-I . . . I'm sorry, I-I-I c-can't tell y-you," She stuttered, tears starting to wrack her body. Shikamaru's expression suddenly softened.

"I'm sorry for getting so angry. Are you all right? Can you tell me?" He said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. She released a loud sob.

"N-n-n-n-no . . . I-it's so s-shameful . . ." She responded as another sob shook her. Before he could provide any more comfort, she spoke again.

"J-just know that S-Sasuke is a v-very good husband and f-father to his children. S-Sakura loved him v-very much and h-he loved her. H-He would never hurt her," She said softly, tucking her hands under her chin as if to protect herself. Shikamaru frowned.

"All right Hinata. But remember, we need your help. Let's not put a good man away," He said quietly. She nodded. He stood up and opened the door. Tenten was waiting just outside. Her doe eyes were narrowed in worry.

"Why was she crying?" She asked as soon as he shut the door. He looked through the one-way mirror at her. She was shaking mightily.

"I don't know. I think we need to take her to the hospital. I smell foul play. Sakura's death and Anshishoku's kidnap may not have been the only crime committed that night,"

-----

A/N: See what I mean? Anyway, yeah, Hinata is in a lot of turmoil right now. I can't believe I'm doing this to her! –huggles Hinata- Tell me what you think! I have all the way to chapter four already written, and I can tell you it gets worse and worse. Help keep this going!

Bill


	3. Chapter two: Night Time Terror

Judicial System Darkness

By: Bill the Cat

Chapter two: Night Time Terror

A/N: Wow, I'm so glad everyone likes this so much! I'm actually startling myself at what I'm writing, so keep the love coming!

----

"Here's all the evidence we gathered at the crime scene. Neji is looking at the body now," Tenten said stiffly, handing several containers, bags and photos to a bowl shape haired man. His enormous eyebrows rose in astonishment.

"Whoa. Brutal kill. Find a murder weapon?" He asked, scanning through the photos.

"No. Shikamaru questioned a possible witness named Hinata and she said she heard a gunshot. We didn't find a gun or a blunt object," Tenten answered, rubbing her temples. He frowned.

"Hinata . . . Her name rings a bell and I don't know why," He said suddenly. She looked over and frowned as well.

"Shikamaru is taking her to the hospital. He suspects something happened to her that night," She said, stacking the photos absently.

"A quiet little neighborhood. I wonder what snapped?" Lee mused. Tenten's gaze hardened.

"I dunno. But that little girl is out there. We must find her,"

----

Hinata cringed as she tucked her whole body into a ball. Shikamaru had insisted on taking her to the hospital that very day. She had tried to protest, but he wouldn't let her leave until she had at least had a checkup. She curled up next to the passenger door of the backseat and closed her eyes tightly. 'They're going to find out, they're going to find out, they're going to find out!' her mind screamed as tears began falling. Her shame was evident. If one looked under a black light, the dirt and shame would envelope her whole body. She was tainted.

"Nara-san, please don't," She pleaded, barely opening her eyes to see the profile of his frowned face. He barely turned to give her an answer.

"I have to. There is something you won't tell me. You're alibi doesn't check out. This could save Sasuke you know," He said sternly. Normally he wasn't so harsh with clients, but she was so fragile. It barely took any weight to knock her down. The power was almost maddening. He didn't even have to try to break her down. She almost seemed to do it herself.

"No! It's even worse than you think! I would do anything to clear Sasuke-san's name but—" She cut herself off as a sob threatened to escape. She felt the car slow down as he neared the emergency room parking lot. Her eyes widened as she uncurled herself, gazing out the windshield.

"No, no no no no no!" She screamed as he parked. 'No one must know! The shame! I am dirty! Tainted! Filthy!' her mind screamed. He turned off the ignition and opened his door. Coming round to the right side of the car, he attempted to open her door. She quickly locked it and clutched herself. He glared.

"Open the door Hinata," He said menacingly.

"No!" She screamed, her face surprisingly hard. He bared his teeth and slammed against the door.

"Open it now!" He yelled. The woman was getting on his last nerve!

"Never!" she yelled back defiantly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys. She gasped and grabbed the door handle as he inserted the key. Opening the lock, he gripped the door handle and pulled it open easily. She flew foreword a bit before scurrying to the other side of the car. He bent down to look into the car and almost stopped breathing. The look of absolute terror on her face shocked him to no end.

"Come on Hinata. I won't hurt you, and neither will they," He said rather softly. She shook her head, eyes wide. Glaring, he quickly reached in and grabbed her wrist. He yanked her foreword with more force than necessary. She yelped as she was restrained in his iron grasp. He held her wrists together and pulled her legs onto his other arm. Closing the door, he began the painful trek to the building. She was flailing as much as she could, screaming and kicking. He barely avoided being hit in the face several times. Finally, he had it.

"Woman! The hell is wrong with you!" he yelled, halting her fight. She continued to yell, but he finally made out some of her words.

"Shame! Tainted! Leave well enough alone, please!" She cried, eyes dry. He shook his head and kept walking. After the spell wore off, she continued her fight, receiving stares from all the people in the waiting room. The receptionist looked at the two curiously. He gave her a tired look and she picked up the phone, paging one of the doctors. When they arrived, the doctor brought a syringe filled with green liquid. The dusty blonde haired woman explained that it was a sedative; Hinata was too hysterical to be examined. At the sight of the needle, Hinata began wailing louder if that was even possible. Two more doctors were summoned, pinning the girl to the floor. Tears were finally spilling generously down her pale face as she continued to scream. Four doctors were pinning her to the ground whilst the sandy haired one was injecting the sedative. Shikamaru almost felt bad for her as she creamed things like 'please don't!' 'I'm so scared!'. After a few seconds, she stopped screaming, becoming uncharacteristically slack. Her eyes eventually closed, the doctors releasing her. They brought in a stretcher and carefully placed her on it.

"Sir, what is wrong with this woman?" The sandy haired doctor asked. Her nametag read Dr. McBeth.

"That's just it, I don't know. I want you to do some tests. I'm from the crime lab," He answered emotionlessly. She nodded and led him to a waiting room.

-----

A few hours later, Dr. McBeth emerged from Hinata's room, a grave look on her face. Shikamaru looked up, frowning.

"She is conscious now, and I have some grave news for you," She said simply. His eyes narrowed.

"It seems that she has been raped. Multiple times. The evidence lies in the bruises in multiple areas of her body. From the looks of it, she never struggled, but it was indeed rape," She said sadly. His eyes widened. That explains everything. She wasn't watching TV, and she was up all night because . . .

"Can I see her?" He asked softly. Dr. McBeth nodded. He stood up slowly and approached the door. He could see her through the window. She was sitting up, a look of absolute shock etched on her usual soft features. When he entered the room, she looked up, startled.

"Uh . . . I know . . . what happened to you that is," He said quietly. Her eyes were so full of fear. So hopeless, so desperate. Her eyes widened at the remark. Her mouth trembled into a form of absolute horror. Finally, she released a horrendous cry, much much louder than her wailings. And much more heartbreaking. Tears gushed down her face so fast they were a stream. Her sobs were so loud they seemed to fill her entire lungs. She was clenching the bed sheets so hard her knuckles turned white. They seemed like her only lifeline left . . .

He didn't notice his own features till he felt tears sliding down his face. He reached up and wiped one away, staring at his hand in confusion. Hethen turned backto the sobbing woman who had now scrunched herself in a tight ball, muffling the cries. He slowly approached her and put a hand on her back.

"Hinata . . . I'm sorry. For . . . unearthing this," He said softly, knowing her sobs would drown it out. He smoothed circles over her shaking back, trying to calm her down. Eventually, she stopped crying and became comprehensible.

"I didn't want to tell anyone. The shame was too much for me. I felt dirty, tainted. No one would ever take me seriously again," She explained hoarsely. He could only nod. He was now sitting on the bed with her, gently holding her hand. He knew some sort of human contact would help calm her down. She wiped her eyes.

"I can't believe I was so easy to take advantage of. And how easy it was to silence me. You . . . you'll help me, won't you?" She asked softly, looking up at him. Rape cases weren't exactly his forte, especially since he was already on another case but she trusted him so much now. Her ivory orbs held nothing but fear and anguish, pleading him to help her. She was so fragile, both mentally and physically. The entire ordeal almost made her lose her sanity. She needed him. He nodded mutely. He knew it wasn't his job, nor his place but the answer was simple. She needed him.

-----

"Well, what's the scoop?" Tenten asked as Shikamaru entered her office. Behind him was a timid Hinata, fists clenched to her mouth. Tenten cocked an eyebrow.

"What's going on?" She asked as Shikamaru pulled a chair out for Hinata. He looked at Tenten sorrowfully.

"We have another case connected to the Sasuke Sakura one. Hinata on that night was raped. That's how she heard the shot," He stated solemnly. Tenten gasped.

"Oh God, Hinata!" She exclaimed, face encompassing an empathetic look. Hinata merely smiled sorrowfully. Shikamaru looked at Tenten, face serious.

"I'm taking on that part of the case. I will still help with the other parts, but I want to do this part," He stated grimly. She nodded.

"Okay. Lee is done analyzing the evidence. Let's go check it out. Hinata, we have a witness protection program that you can stay in while we work," Tenten said cautiously, standing up. Hinata shook her head.

"If it's okay, can I just stay with Nara-san? He . . . well . . . I would just feel better if I knew where he was," She replied quietly. Tenten's eyes widened.

"Well, I'm not sure if it's allowed. You are a witness after all," She murmured grimly.

"Please! I don't know where else to turn to!" She pleaded, her body shaking. Shikamaru seemed to be the only lifeline she had left. Tenten frowned.

"I guess so. I'll check with the boss to make sure though. Just don't get in the way, okay?" She affirmed, grabbing a stack of papers. Hinata smiled.

"I won't! Oh, thank you so much!" She exclaimed happily. The three then proceeded to walk out the door.

-----

"Okay, here's the lowdown," Lee began, his face serious.

"The blood was all Sakura's so the other assailant(s) weren't hurt. The stuff under her finger nails was indeed skin, though who's I don't know yet. Next, the fibers found on the window came from a light blue cotton shirt, so keep a look out for that. The bloody fingerprint is probably our best clue. The other scientists are working on those two factors. We should have our suspect in no time," He said happily. Shikamaru frowned and Hinata peeked over at the photos.

"Hey, this teddy bear," She said picking it up. "I gave this to Anshishoku for her 1st birthday. Why does it have blood on it?" Shikamaru glanced at her confused expression.

"She's been kidnapped," He pronounced gravely. She gasped and dropped said bear.

"Bu-but how? When? Have you found her yet?" She shouted, aghast. The three shook their heads.

"We were hoping you would be able to help," Tenten remarked. Hinata turned to her and frowned.

"I will do whatever I can."

-----

A/N: Remember to R/R! It makes me a happy camper! And if you have any questions, please don't be afraid to ask. Also, I know the pairing will be weird, but come on, I bet it could work : D

Love Billie


	4. Chapter three: People Fight Back

Judicial System Darkness

By: Bill the Cat

Chapter three: The People Fight Back

A/N: Alrighty folks, I'm gonna keep on truckin' this story along, just for you Tenten-chan! -**huggles Kimmie-**

**-------**

"Absolutely not," A man bellowed nearly knocking Tenten off her feet. She stared sadly at the man.

"But sir, she's so traumatized. We need to be there for her," She replied desperately. The balding man shook his head.

"This is not a personal mission Condulous. Since when did you start personally caring about each of your witnesses? I suppose you would like to take her out to dinner next," He shot back sarcastically. Her face grew hard.

"You're right sir. But, can we at least send a police car over there tonight to watch her? Make sure she's okay?" She asked. He raised a bushy eyebrow.

"Of course we will. Her connection to Mrs. Uchiha's homicide is invaluable," He replied as if it was an everyday thing. Her eyes widened marginally.

"What about her case? She was raped! What are you going to do about that?" She asked aghast. He chuckled.

"So they say. Tests can be wrong you know. Anyway, I thought Nara was handling that," He answered, chuckling. She bared her teeth, narrowing her eyes at her boss. 'Stay cool, stay cool' she chanted to herself. Finally, her lips relaxed and she glared at her boss.

"Fine. I will be sending her home then. That car better be there by the time I get there or I won't leave," She stated firmly. Now it was his turn to glare.

"Ms. Condulous you don't give me orders. YOU are ordered to come right back to work whether or not it's there. It may take a few hours to get there. Just be patient. And get back to work," He commanded, waving to the door. She got up hurriedly and exited the office. She couldn't hold back the "cruel hearted bastard" that escaped her lips.

-------

"P-please don't! I d-don't think I can h-handle it a-anymore!"

"You have to. God, I'm so sorry, but there's nothing we can do. There will be a cop car there later to watch over you. We will bring you in for further questioning tomorrow. Due to your mental state today we feel it's best that you rest,"

"B-b-but the m-man who r-rapes me knows m-m-me personally! He c-could come back t-tonight!"

"My only option for you is that you don't answer the door. You'll be fine, trust me."

"Will o-one of y-you v-visit me? P-please?"

Tenten stopped at the question and frowned. Her eyes were large, her lips quivering, her whole body tucked in. As if to hide from everything.

"Hinata, don't you have friends who could watch you?" Oh she hated saying this. Tenten really wanted to spend time with the girl, make her feel better. She was almost like a child. But her job restrained her. Hinata's eyes widened.

"N-no one likes me on our street. O-only Sasuke and Sakura e-even invited me o-over. They we-were my only friends," She replied shakily. Tenten's frown deepened.

"He's on house arrest unfortunately. We are working the case as fast as we can. Hopefully, you and him can put this nasty ordeal behind you," She answered feeling it was the only thing she could say to get the woman to believe her. Hinata nodded.

"Okay. I'll go home. Good luck on your investigation and I'll see you two tomorrow," She said softly, standing up. She opened the door and shut it quietly behind her. Tenten sighed heavily and fought back tears. The system could be so cruel sometimes.

--------

"The tests are back!" Lee called, ushering Tenten and Shikamaru into the room. They both arrived, expecting the worse. Lee looked at the two seriously and began.

"The skin under her nails was Sasuke's. Also, the fingerprint was his though in Anshishoku's blood. Now, that is the only area in the room with her blood so I'm wondering why it was there. The skin is recent indicating that it happened probably the night of the murder," He explained, first pointing to the computer screen with the skin cells then the bear and it's lonely red spot. Shikamaru went towards the computer to see the cells more closely while Tenten talked to Lee.

"How did the skin get there do you suppose?" He asked. The two looked over, but it was Lee who spoke.

"Sakura was not a violent person so I would like to assume that she merely scratched Sasuke out of anger. Why she would suddenly do that is the mystery. Things aren't looking good for him. We need to bring him in for questioning again," Lee confirmed, lips pursed. Tenten's eyes wavered as she looked towards the teddy bear.

"Any news on where Anshishoku is?" She asked quietly, worry etched in each word. Lee shook his head gravely.

"Naruto is all over it but he hasn't found any clues. We have put her on the missing child's list in America's Most Wanted. It's airing as soon as possible," He answered putting a hand on her shoulder. She nodded. The two then left to go make phone calls while Shikamaru continued to analyze the cells. Something didn't seem right . . .

--------

"How can you explain these Sasuke?" Tenten asked coldly, pushing a few pictures foreword. The man glared intensely, eyes ringed with dark circles. His glare looked hollower than his voice sounded. His face was pale and he looked like he lost weight.

"Why are you wasting time suspecting me when you should be out there looking for my daughter!" He yelled angrily, pounding his fists on the cold metal table. His eyes were ablaze causing Tenten to flinch.

"We found your skin under Sakura's nails and your finger print in Anshishoku's blood on the teddy bear in her room. How do you explain that?" She retorted slightly standoffish. His glare deleted almost immediately. His eyes widened in fear making Tenten raise an eyebrow.

"Anshishoku was bleeding?" He asked worriedly.

"Your finger print was in the blood. From what it looks like, you knew she was bleeding," She replied lowly. She had believed he was innocent, but now she was having second thoughts. His eyes remained widened as he scanned the pictures with shaking fingers. It was Anshishoku and Shien's room. Her crib was the only one upturned. Tears started brimming his eyes as he saw her upturned teddy bear on the floor.

"Hinata gave her that bear. She would never be without it," He clenched his eyes shut, trying to block out the world, his pain, his loss . . .

"Do you have kids Tenten?" He asked quietly, catching her off guard. Her eyes widened.

"I do. A little girl," She responded slowly. He raised his eyes, tears flowing freely. His fingers were still touching the picture of the teddy bear.

"Then please, find mine. Find my daughter. Her and Shien . . . they're all I have left. And . . . and if I'm locked up . . . I just want to know that they're safe," He said before releasing a sob. Tenten couldn't help her tears as they began filling her eyes. She swallowed dryly.

"We will find her Sasuke. You three can be able to be a family again,"

--------

"This system is unfair! Why must we suspect him?" Tenten all but yelled. She and her husband Neji were in his office. They had met in the crime lab and had been inseparable ever since. He sighed and raked a hand through is ebony locks, very long and feminine for a man.

"Tenten, you know as well as I do that we can't rule him out yet. How can you explain all that evidentiary support against him?" He asked calmly. His wife was a little bit too rash sometimes. She slammed her fists on his desk and glared at him.

"He's suffering! His wife was killed, his son in a neighbor's care and his daughter missing! How can we assume he would do such a thing!" She asked incredulously. She couldn't stand this anymore. She knew it. She could feel it in her soul; he was innocent. But how could she prove it. Neji sighed, grabbing her attention.

"Love, we need some evidentiary support against another person. While doing the autopsy, I found out something. We can't rule Sasuke out as a suspect, but we can bring another into the picture," He said almost happily. She looked up quickly.

"Two assailants?" She asked. He nodded, smirking.

"Two. Now, all we have to prove is that neither of them is Sasuke. Come with me to the autopsy room and I'll show you,"

---------

Naruto brushed a few strands of golden hair out of his eyes as he glanced around the room. It was the set for America's Most Wanted, a notorious show for catching criminals and saving children. All thanks to the one and only John Walsh. Said man approached Naruto and smiled.

"We can fit her in no problem. What do you want us to say?" He asked. The man's gray hair and dark eyes spoke of authority, as did the stress wrinkles littered around his face. This man was a very noble person. Naruto's cerulean eyes hardened.

"She went missing a few days ago. I've been working night and day to find her, but no luck. Sasuke, her father, is currently under house arrest for suspicion of being part of his wife's death. We are trying to uncover the truth in this case. I want you to tell the people that not only does her fate rely on them finding her, but her brother's, father's and mother's. This family will forever be torn apart," He replied grimly. John sighed harshly, putting a hand to his forehead solemnly.

"Another system meltdown. This happened to me as well when my son was kidnapped, but there wasn't enough evidence to convict me. I can tell from your words and your expression that he's a good man. Don't worry, we will find her," He said determinedly. Naruto smiled feeling hope rise within his chest. John Walsh was notorious for saving children, but also for being a humane person. He nodded and shook John's hand.

"It was an honor sir," Naruto said proudly. John shook his head.

"No Naruto, it's an honor for me to fight along side you. This is where the people strike back,"

----------

In the barren desert just outside of town was a small little cottage nestled firmly into the ground surrounded by tumbleweed and cacti. The only resident was an elderly woman around her 60s. Her husband had passed away some time ago, widowing the woman. Her only consultation was knitting tiny stockings for her newborn grand children. She had just finished a small tassel on the end of a blue sock when America's Most Wanted started. She stopped her knitting for a few seconds and watched.

"And now, to start off our show we have a special request from the crime lab, begging viewers to watch out for this small girl who was kidnapped, her mother killed in cold blood," John started, walking across the screen. The woman's wrinkles deepened as she frowned. The screen changed into a movie of the small girl. She was riding her tricycle, giggling shrilly. After a few more seconds, John's voice began to commentary.

"Uchiha Anshishoku just two years old was kidnapped from her home five days ago. Her mother was found in their living room, killed in cold blood. We need to get this little girl home. Let's help put this broken family back together," A picture of the four loomed into view as he spoke, the four dressed in Christmas attire smiling merrily. The camera panned up to Sasuke's smiling face.

"The husband, Uchiha Sasuke is the prime suspect, but is he really the killer?"

The picture faded out and a video began rolling of Sasuke. His eyes were streaming; face hollow and sunken. The man was utterly distressed. He held a picture of Anshishoku, covered in mud and smiling innocently.

"Please, my daughter is so young. She hasn't even gotten to see the world yet. Bring her home, please. Someone help me bring my daughter home," He begged, voice broken. The camera returned to John. He was sitting in a chair across from Naruto.

"This is detective Uzumaki Naruto. He is the one searching for little Anshishoku. Naruto, what can you tell us?" He asked, turning to the blonde. The camera zoomed in on Naruto's face as a stream of blue appeared at the bottom of the screen displaying his name. The blonde's eyes were hard, his expression serious.

"This case isn't going well for Sasuke, but we have crime scene investigators working around the clock to clear his name. As for Anshishoku, I am working day and night searching for her, but I need help. We have no suspects or cars to say who kidnapped her; all we have is her picture and when she was kidnapped. She could be anywhere," He replied. A picture of Anshishoku faded into the screen while John spoke again.

"You heard him everyone. Any tips at all would greatly help. Let's bring this little girl home. Remember, you can remain anonymous," He said as the camera returned to him.

The woman's needles were long since dropped. She stared slack jawed at the screen, Anshishoku's face burned into her memory. She turned towards the hallway where a slight crying could be heard.

--------

A/N: Long author's notes are overrated so I do em short! I hope you enjoy this chappie and know that John Walsh is ma hero! And the part about his son being kidnapped is true. It's why he started AMW. It's totally awesome! Leave me a review and I'll love you lots! D

Billie


	5. Chapter four: Bringing Her Home

Judicial System Darkness

By: Bill the Cat

Chapter four: Brining Her Home

A/N: The long wait is over! I already had it typed, just forgot to post. (sweatdrops) oh well!

--------

"Lee! Tenten! Shikamaru! Come quick!" A voice shouted. Tenten looked up, recognizing it as Neji's. Five days had gone by painfully slow as the three scoured over the evidence, trying to piece together the situation. The silver-eyed man poked his head through their door.

"What is it?" Lee asked, setting some photos down.

"It's the girl! We think we've found her!" He exclaimed excitedly. All three pairs of eyes widened as they raced out the door, following Neji. They all entered a swat car and began racing down the streets.

"Where is she? Who found her?" Tenten asked hurriedly.

"Is she alive?" Shikamaru enquired breathlessly. Neji shook his head.

"I don't know. They just told me they had a lead," He replied, turning a corner.

As they reached their destination, the four literally jumped out of the car. A few detectives were already out scanning the brushy area, Naruto included. He smiled as the four approached him.

"We have a lead. Dunno where it's taking us though," He explained as the dogs jerked him along, sniffing closely to the ground. The four applied gloves on as they too followed Naruto's dog. Suddenly it began running foreword eyes alight. Naruto ran with the dog, surprisingly able to keep up with it. When the four finally caught up, the dog was sniffing a tiny purple garment. Naruto picked it up through latex hands and showed it to them. It was a blanket. Tenten's eyes widened in shock as Shikamaru shook his head. Again, the dog suddenly jerked foreword almost catching Naruto off guard as it began running towards a small house. Once spotting where the dog was headed, the four raced along with it, breathing heavily in anticipation.

Upon reaching the house, Naruto pulled out a gun and held it at arms length.

"Get out of the house!" He yelled loudly enough to get the inhabitants attention. The four held their breath, waiting to see who would come out. Slowly, the screen door opened with a creak, an elderly woman stepping out. She had one hand raised and a tiny girl sucking on a bottle tucked in the other. Naruto dropped his gun almost immediately before asking.

"How did you get that child?" He asked assertively. The woman lowered her hand cautiously and shuffled her feet.

"I found her wandering these streets about five days ago. I called America's Most Wanted after seeing her program aired last night," She answered shakily. Naruto put his gun away and swiftly jogged over to the woman and child. All her needed was one look at her large green eyes to know that it was Anshishoku. He about cried as she placed one of her tiny hands onto his face. She plucked the bottle out of her mouth and smiled, revealing six teeth on her upper and lower jaw.

"Ma'am, thank you so much for finding her. Please come into the swat car with me," He said softly, reaching for the baby. She grabbed onto his neck with her tiny hands and giggled.

"Naruto!" She said happily. His eyes widened.

"How did she talk? And how did she know my name?" He asked, looking towards the woman. She merely smiled.

"Anshishoku is a very intelligent little girl. She has a very large vocabulary and a surprisingly good memory. She turned three yesterday. She told me herself," The woman responded, taking the bottle. Naruto looked down at the girl.

"Anshishoku, how old are you?" He asked not quite expecting an answer. She giggled.

"Three!" She yelled, holding up three tiny fingers. He couldn't believe his ears. Well, his eyes either. Most children never returned.

He and the woman and child entered the swat car as the other four went back to theirs. Naruto began making phone calls on the way back. One was to Sasuke telling him that they had found his daughter, and the other was to John Walsh, thanking him for worrying about nothing but the child's safety.

------

Shikamaru was seated rather stiffly in the waiting room chair. They had taken Anshishoku to the hospital to make sure she was okay. He was in charge of taking her back to Sasuke while Tenten and Lee poured over the evidence. He hadn't heard from Hinata in days, and he hadn't heard of a new predicament. He started to get worried, but decided to leave her alone. A few more minutes passed before the doors banged open. He looked up, curious as five doctors dashed a patient in, yelling at each other. As they passed by, he was horrified to see Hinata's pale face tucked in the white sheets. He stood up and began following them hurriedly as they ran to the OR.

A doctor stopped him as they entered the room, pointing quickly to a chair right outside. He sat, eyes wide in terror as he watched them furiously go to work on the small woman. He over heard them say something about suicide, but he wasn't sure.

Finally, after about 45 minutes of intense nerves and a lot of medicine, the doctors dispersed. One came out, the one that shoved him away, and began speaking.

"Are you a friend?" He asked. Shikamaru shook his head.

"I'm from the crime lab, she's a witness," He answered stoically. He had never heard himself be so cold to someone, but just couldn't stop himself. The doctor sighed.

"She tried to kill herself. We found large amounts of sleeping pills in her blood stream. Also, she slit her wrists and ankles several times," He stated grimly, shoving his hands into his white lab coat pockets. Shikamaru couldn't believe his ears.

"Also, another test showed that she had been raped," He added, eyes glinting strangely behind his large spectacles. Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"What? You can't be serious? How recent?" He asked worriedly. Not again! She was supposed to be protected! Then again, she never did protest. How was the cop supposed to know?

"Very recent. Just last night," He answered.

"Who reported her?" Shikamaru asked hollowly. This was too much.

"A man named Sasuke. He said he had knocked on her door to ask how she was holding up, and when he received no answer, he broke in and found her on her bathroom floor, bleeding," He replied, adjusting his glasses.

"Sasuke, you were under house arrest. You are going to be punished for that," Shikamaru muttered to himself.

"Sir, with all do respect, if you lock him up for saving a woman's life, I will personally kick your ass," The doctor said angrily, turning on his heel and walking away. His angry clacking was all that was left, leaving Shikamaru speechless. 'Heh, you and me both man. You and me both' he thought as he stood up.

------

Hinata woke up a half an hour later with a splitting headache. The first thing she noticed was that she was alive.

"Damn," She whispered to herself as she covered her eyes with her bandaged hand. Tears were forming under her lids as she breathed heavily.

"Damn what?" A voice asked. She removed her hand, startled. There sitting next to her bed was Shikamaru. His eyes were hard, his face slowly regaining color. She blushed.

"Oh . . . uh, n-nothing," She replied a bit embarrassed. He glared at her.

"Not nothing. Explain that," He said angrily, pointing to her bandaged wrists. She looked down slowly, and held her wrist up. She gazed at it dreamily and smiled.

"It didn't work," She whispered, petting the bandages. Slowly, she began to take them off.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?" He yelled, grabbing her hand. She yelped in pain, eyes wide. He released her suddenly, muttering apologies. Panting, she looked over at him.

"Why would anyone try to save me? What good do I have to live?" She asked solemnly. His head popped up and stared at her in shock.

"Why? Why should you have to live for someone else? You should live for yourself!" He replied. She looked away.

"I guess so. But, you need a reason to survive, ya know? I don't think, well, at least I hope, that my only reason to exist is for sex," She answered quietly. Her heart monitor beat steadily, background noise in the fragile room.

"No, you're not just for sex. Nor are you just a witness either. You are a person, a woman; a friend," He said, taking her hand. She turned back to him, ivory eyes tired.

"What friends? No one likes me. Everyone says I'm weird, and pathetic. I'm too weak to even lift my own boxes into my house," She shot back, hurt. His eyes creased in empathy.

"Hinata, you are my friend, are you not? And what about Sasuke? He was the one who saved you. And Tenten, Lee, Neji; we're all your friends," He answered, squeezing her hand. Her eyes widened marginally as her lips fumbled over any response. Her eyes merely brimmed with tears as she nodded.

"Yes. Yes, yes yes! Thank you. Thank you so much!" She said happily, closing her eyes. Shikamaru's face softened. He didn't like to see her sad. He just wanted to help her put this whole ordeal behind her.

"Hinata, who keeps doing this to you?" He whispered, more to himself than her. She heard him however and responded.

"Inuzuka Kiba,"

"You know who it is? Why didn't you report him earlier?" He asked softly, learning from experience to be gentle. She almost laughed.

"What else? He threatened to kill me," She responded just as quietly. He shook his head sadly.

"Well, we have enough evidence to convict him. Do you want to make this a case?" He prodded, staring at her intently. She looked into his coal gaze and shuddered.

"I don't know. The shame is already hard enough to handle. I mean, look what I did," She lifted her wrist and showed it to him as if to prove a point. He took the raised hand in his own and held it gently.

"I won't lose the case. I will fight for you. And the media can say whatever they want. They're going to anyway. Who cares what people think? You will be so much stronger after you've over come this. Please Hinata, you have to put this behind you," He whispered, eyes closing momentarily. She gazed at his solemn features. The pain to her was indescribable. She never knew how it began or why. And now, she was offered release, sanctum. Why was he so desperate to help her? Was there something in it for him? No one ever did anything for her without a hidden agenda. She hoped with all her heart that this was real, that she could finally move on. She tenthly lifted the fingers of her other hand and placed them on his cheek softly. He opened his eyes quickly. She smiled.

"I choose to move on,"

Outside the room, a man stood angrily in front of the door, eyes narrowed.

"Nara, what do you think you're doing?" He whispered vehemently.

-------

A/N: Woah, plot twist! Yes yes, the pairing should be obvious now. I have weird taste, but OH WELL! You shall grow to like it!

Love Billie


	6. Chapter five: New Suspect

Judicial System Darkness

By: Bill the Cat

Chapter five: New Suspect

A/N: Oh wow. Special shout out to Death-Angel-Hikari for the ego boosting review. I feel special! Thank you so much for the kind words! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. I myself love CSI too, which is where I got the idea. That and 48 hours. Enjoy!

------

"Okay, let's see what we can see . . ." Neji's voice began, muffled by the mask he wore. He and Tenten were in the autopsy room examining Sakura's body. Her eyes remained open and her lips remained frozen. They didn't touch anything. Tenten cocked a brow as she approached Sakura's head.

"You said on the back of her head was a dent right?" She asked, lifting said head up to see.

"Yes. It seems a blunt object of some sort hit her. A bat possibly," He answered, coming to her side. She turned Sakura's head to the side to get a full view. There was the same matted part of hair but more visible in the light was a small indentation. She leaned ever closer to see what the insignia was. Neji handed her a magnifying glass.

"It looks like the emblem for New York Yankees baseball bat. What team does Sasuke support?" She asked, growing excited.

"I don't think it's the Yankees, I think he likes the Jets. Let's go back to the crime scene and see if we can find the bat or anything else," Neji prompted removing his gloves. Tenten nodded.

"Nara, you are hereby forbidden from the Hyuuga case," The bald man stated menacingly. Shikamaru was poised steadily in the small office glaring daggers at his boss.

"Whatever for?" He asked lowly. His boss glared back at the stoic man.

"You are getting too close to the woman. What is wrong with you? Have you forgotten your place?" He declared, leaning back in his rolling chair dangerously. Shikamaru resisted the urge to growl.

"I don't understand," He replied through clenched teeth. His boss cocked a bushy eyebrow in amusement.

"The hospital Nara. You and her seemed a bit cozy in her room," The big man answered, grinning. Shikamaru held his gaze, though ice coursed through his veins.

"She needed comfort. I was merely there talking to her, she did the rest," He retorted, folding his arms. The man sighed.

"Whatever it was, I feel the need to pull you out. You're making this too personal!" He responded. Shikamaru scoffed.

"I have been nothing but a detective to her!" He yelled back defiantly. What was his dumb boss getting at? The big cheese leaned forward in his chair and gazed gravelly at the seething man.

"That's not what it looked like," He said sternly. Shikamaru had no choice but to replay the memories in his head. The way he would always look at her, hold her hand, tell her it's okay . . . Hell, he didn't even tell that to his ex-girlfriend, Ino.

"Sir, it is strange but it makes her feel better. Is that such a crime?" He said, trembling slightly. Losing her case would not only affect her, but him as well. His boss heaved a big sigh.

"It crosses the line of witness detective boundaries. Have someone else put on the case, like Condulous or someone," He replied. Shikamaru gazed at his boss dejectedly.

"Please sir, she needs me," He whispered pleadingly. His boss could only gaze at the shimmering depths of Shikamaru's seemingly lifeless eyes. Normally so cold, so focused . . . they seemed suddenly full. Anguish, despair, and something that looked suspiciously like hope. He had never seen the man so full of emotion. He sighed.

"All right, but this is your last chance. Try not to spend time with her other than questioning, ok?" He relieved, watching the man's eyes widen.

"You mean it sir?" Shikamaru asked in disbelief. His boss nodded.

"Sometimes, all the system needs to be bent is a little human emotion," The big man said warmly, smiling. Shikamaru couldn't help the smile the formed on his normal placid features.

"Thank you sir, thank you,"

-------

"Sasuke, guess who's here to see you?" Tenten said excitedly, bringing the bundle to the front door where Sasuke was staying. He was at Itachi's house for the time being while his house was scoured inch by inch. When he saw the purple wriggling bundle, he almost burst into tears.

"Annie! Oh goodness, Annie!" He cried dashing towards Tenten, grabbing the small bundle.

"Daddy!" The little girl cried, hugging her father tightly. Tears began raining down the sunken face as he kissed her small face rapidly.

"My Anshishoku, you're okay!" He exclaimed softly. Tenten's eyes began watering at the sight, but she kept herself in check.

"Sasuke, you do realize she can't stay here, right?" She asked tenthly. She hated bringing the bad news, but he wasn't even allowed to see her. She was too soft. She hoped no one saw her doing this. He nodded grimly.

"Yes. I'm just so glad she's alive. Please take her to Mrs. Haruno with my son," He replied, handing the squirming girl back to Tenten. Anshishoku's big jade eyes brimmed with tears.

"D-daddy, no, I want my daddy!" She yelled, reaching her tiny hands out. He reached out and let her grab one of his fingers with her small ones. He revealed a watery smile.

"No no, sweetheart. Stay with nana and Shien. Be a good girl and don't cause any trouble. Daddy will see you again soon . . ." He said softly, pulling his hand back. Anshishoku burst into tears.

"No! Daddy! NO! Wahhh!" She yelled as Tenten hugged the child, hiding her own tears as they went back into the car. She waved to Sasuke one final time before driving off.

-------

Neji, Tenten, and Shikamaru returned to the crime scene, hoping to find anything to clear Sasuke's name. What they didn't expect to find was Hinata sitting on the front porch, a cell phone in her pale hands. The three approached her.

"Hinata, you aren't supposed to be here. What's going on?" Lee asked, kneeling down to the girl. Shikamaru had to hold his tongue so as not to hurt Hinata's case further. He knew he was attached. More so than with Ino. Her frailty intrigued him, made him feel powerful, but also weak. Her words and actions spoke nothing of innocence, but pain. Her eyes shown with happiness, but also with anguish. She held so many emotions, so much humanity. It drew him to her. Her pain became his own, and he wouldn't jeopardize that with a silly crush, if you could call it that. She looked up and smiled.

"Good, you all came. Shikamaru, you forgot to question me, but it's okay. I knew you were busy. Anyway, I took the liberty of searching on my own. I found several more witnesses that say they saw Sasuke leave the house around the same time I did. A lot of people saw him return the next morning. Would you like to know who they are?" She said quickly, eyes bright. Tenten's face broke out in an excited grin.

"Wow Hinata! How did you do that?" She asked, sitting next to the woman. Hinata giggled.

"Well, I was kinda at my computer and decided to send an e-mail out to the community. This is a little town, so everyone knows everyone else. Anyway, a few people responded and came over to my house. We all chatted about it. I recorded all of our discussions and have all the people's phone numbers and addresses. They are right here," She explained holding up her phone. Lee smiled hugely and Hinata was sure she saw his teeth shine.

"That's great! Tenten and I will investigate the people. Shikamaru, you go look for the baseball bat or any trace of it in the house, K?" He said quickly writing down all the numbers and addresses from Hinata's phone. Shikamaru cautiously looked at Hinata's shining face.

"And guess what else, I made friends! They all wanted me to join their parties and stuff!" She exclaimed happily. Shikamaru's mask fell off just for that second revealing a happy yet earnest expression. He looked at her almost desperately. 'I'm so happy she's finally able to stand back on her feet' he thought. She deserved happiness. She really did.

"Oh, why did you say you were looking for a bat?" Hinata asked suddenly as Tenten and Lee went back to the car to question the individuals. Shikamaru shook himself out of his stupor at the question.

"We found a dent in the back of Sakura-san's head. It looked like the indentation of a blunt object. Tenten found an emblem of the New York Yankees. I'm going to search for the bat now," He responded slowly. She looked down at her hands, puzzled. Standing up, she looked him in the eye and frowned.

"I know very well that Sasuke doesn't like the Yankees. I do know who does though," She said seriously. Shikamaru's breathing became shallow at this sudden piece of information.

"Hinata, you sure know a lot about this case," He said, suddenly suspicious. Her eyes widened, startled.

"W-well I . . . that is . . ." She stuttered, trembling. His eyes narrowed, watching her sudden nervous reaction.

"Hinata, is there something you aren't telling me?" He asked suddenly, eyes hard. She looked desperately in his eyes. He was undeniably cold.

"I . . . please don't suspect me, please! I just know a lot about the neighbors!" She said shrilly. Why would he suddenly suspect her? She had been nothing but supportive! He shook his head.

"Your actions are suspicious. I need to look in your house. Wait here," He said coldly, turning swiftly around. Tears welled in her eyes, falling. Why would he suspect her? What did she do?

"It's the system isn't it? I'm too helpful, I know too much," She muttered to herself, collapsing in shock.

Shikamaru entered the small house across the street and immediately began searching. It was a two-story house, small in fact with a tiny dining room, living room and kitchen downstairs. He went directly upstairs to her room and noticed two other rooms. Why would Hinata buy a two-story house with so many rooms? He frowned and entered the master bedroom.

Inside, the walls were painted pale lavender with butterflies dotting here and there. She had a large canopy bed against the wall with purple sheets and a bright pink canopy. She had a small white dresser, long window with white curtain and a small computer desk. Her Dell laptop sat neatly in the center, off and closed. He almost grinned at how feminine the room was. He looked towards the door at the far end, knowing it was the bathroom. As soon as he entered it, he gasped.

It was evident that the person attempted to clean the mess, but a smell still lingered along with slight stains on the ground and walls. The deed was evident. Shikamaru almost cried as he imagined the frail girl swallowing a fistful of pills, slashing mercilessly at herself . . . He shook his head. 'No time to be getting soft. She's a suspect,' he berated himself. Pulling the shower curtain back he saw something that made him stop breathing. A baseball bat. A Yankees one at that.

--------

A/N: Uh oh. You are not going to like the next chapter. Oh geez, well, yeah. I made Maru-chan a little mean, but you will see why. Damn court system. VIVA LA RESISTANCE!

Love Billie


	7. Chapter six: Scars

Judicial System Darkness

By: Bill the Cat

Chapter six: Scars

A/N: Sorry for the really long delay. I've already had it typed, just forgot to put it up! XD Anyways, I twas a retard and put chapter five as chapter six. THIS is six. Love you all who reviewed!

---------

"Hinata! What the hell is this?" Shikamaru yelled, practically running across the street. She stood up nervously and almost screamed at the sight of the bat. Sure enough, there was a big emblem portraying the New York team. Her eyes widened as he reached her, glaring maliciously.

"You lied to me. Why did you lie!" He yelled, shaking the bat. She shook her head.

"Please, you have to believe me! That's not my bat! I don't even like the Yankees! I know who does! You've gotta believe me!" She yelled back, crying. He glared harder.

"Don't even! I found this in your bathroom. Used the suicide to cover it up didn't you? I bet you weren't even raped! You lied!" He yelled, every word piercing her fragile heart. At that last sentence, her mind snapped.

"No! I was! I would never lie about that! My shame! My guilt! I am so filthy! All you men are the same! I told you who did it and you didn't even bring him in! I DIDN'T LIE!" She screamed, running passed him to her car. Dropping the bat, he chased after her. Being a detective, he caught her rather quickly. He jumped on top of her and threw her to the ground. Luckily she landed in on the lawn, thrashing wildly, trying to buck him off. He grabbed both of her wrists firmly as she screamed. Her strength wasn't nearly half as much as his allowing him to immobilize her immediately. He retrieved a pair of cuffs out of his back pocket and snapped then over her slim wrists. During that action, he managed to glimpse the scars. The wounds were still healing, some open and bleeding with the rough treatment. He stood up, her still on the ground. She thrashed wildly, cuffs grazing harshly over the open and unopened wounds. Blood began trickling down her arms as she cried.

"Get up. You're acting like a child," He said coldly. She didn't move. Her sobs were so loud they attracted neighbors, curiously stepping out their doors to see what the commotion was all about. His glare hardened.

"Get UP!" He yelled, grabbing her forearm and jerking her up. She cried out in pain, her wounds flowing freely. He didn't even look at her face as he practically shoved her in the swat car. He went back to get the bat. He bagged it before taking one last look at the house. Hinata's sobbing broke his concentration though and with a harsh 'shut up!' he entered the car.

------

"So, you say you saw Sasuke leave at around what time again?" Tenten asked calmly, staring at her witness. It was a man around mid 20s with an Afro of dark hair and dark round sunglasses. He always wore a frown; from what Tenten saw most of the time.

"Around 11:15. They were arguing about their child Shien," He responded in a surprisingly soft voice.

"And have you ever known either of them for violence?" She asked. He shook his head rather slowly.

"Sakura was placid. Sasuke may have had more of a temper, but he never laid a hand on anybody, that I ever knew," He responded. She nodded, taking notes.

"Did you see him return?"

"Yes, around 7 am the next day. I heard him scream."

"Ah, did anyone leave his house that night?"

"I actually did see a car drive away around 1:15 that night,"

"Why were you up so late?"

"I'm an insomniac. A condition I haven't quite gotten over. I take medication, and it lessened it dramatically. I used to stay up all night. I fell asleep shortly afterwards,"

"Why didn't you phone the police at the time?"

"My pills kicked in right after I saw it. It may have just been my hindered vision, but I could have sworn I saw two people enter the car,"

"Did you get a good look at them?"

"No, unfortunately. I just know there was more than one,"

"Thank you very much for your time," Tenten said, standing up and shaking the man's hand. He nodded and smiled, receiving the gesture.

"Bring Sasuke home, please," He said suddenly before she could depart. She turned to look at him. She couldn't see his expression, but felt it in his words.

"His children are all he has left," He whispered, heading out the door before her. She looked on after him in wonderment. Everyone they questioned was always talking good about Sasuke. She frowned.

"This could all be a lie. I wonder what really happened," She muttered to herself. Suddenly, she saw Shikamaru stalk up to her with more or less a pissed off aura. Her defenses went up as she saw him approach her.

"What's up with you?" She asked, concerned. He was practically seething, frightening Tenten.

"Hinata," Was all he said through clenched teeth, continuing his trek to his office. Her eyes widened.

"Where is she?" She asked his retreating form.

"Leave her alone. She's in jail, hopefully rotting," Came the angry response. Tenten stared in horror at his retreating back. Whipping around, she began running in the opposite direction.

-----------

"Hey Neji, c'mere," Lee said to the effeminate man who had been working on the emblem matching the imprint on the back of Sakura's head. He sulked over, staring mildly at the man's hopeful expression. He raised a dark brow.

"You know that finger print? Well, it so happens it wasn't new. Anshishoku's blood actually brought out its form," He said happily, pointing to a close up view of said print. Neji raised the other brow curiously as he examined the print on the screen. Sure enough, the actual print was slanted and faded. The blood was too new; the timelines weren't connected. Neji smiled.

"Well, that explains the finger print. What about the skin?" He asked hopefully, turning to the black eyed man. Lee shook his head.

"Apparently she did scratch him. It's his skin. Have you seen any marks on him at all?" Lee asked, turning to the photos of Sakura's body. Neji shook his head.

"I don't do questioning, I haven't seen him," He replied solemnly.

"Maybe Tenten has, let's call—" Lee began before a final fantasy ring tone buzzed out from Neji's pocket. He blushed; it was Aeris's theme. Flipping open the phone, he answered it. "Hi Ten, what's up? . . . What! Why! . . . . . Okay, we're on our way," He said quickly, hanging up. Lee looked at him questioningly. Neji stared at his phone in shock.

"Hinata's in jail,"

------------

"He hates me, he hates me, he hates me," Hinata chanted, rocking back and forth. Tenten was in her cell with her, rubbing her back as the woman trembled and cried.

"No, he doesn't hate you. Can you tell me what happened?" Tenten asked softly. It tore her heart out to see how broken she was. This poor victim of rape and visual homicide. Only, she didn't know what had happened to make Shikamaru snap.

"No no, he hates me. I'm tainted, filthy . . . who would ever want to be friends with me, hold me, laugh with me, love me . . ." She said softly, ivory eyes wide. Her face was pale and hollow looking. Tenten furrowed her brows in empathy. Just then, two familiar forms ran towards them; one being her husband. Tears now made their way down Tenten's face. Frowning deeply, she watched the two men enter and crouch by Hinata.

"What happened?" Lee asked, large eyebrows also merged in confusion. Tenten shook her head sadly.

"She won't tell me. I passed by Shikamaru; he was angry. He said he hoped Hinata would rot in here," She replied, tears flowing slowly. At that remark, Hinata gasped and began breathing heavily.

"See? He does hate me! Why, why, why! Why Kiba! You destroyed my life!" She shouted, burrowing her face in her knees, rocking faster. Now even Neji's eyes were misting. Shikamaru said such things?

"That reminds me, when he gave me the bat, he was angry. He muttered something about lies before storming off," Neji remarked, remembering the encounter. Hinata wailed into her knees. Suddenly, she leapt foreword, grasping Tenten's shoulders.

"I didn't lie! I didn't hurt Sakura! She was my only friend! I'm so ashamed of what happened to me, and what I did to myself, but I'm not lying! I didn't lie!" She screamed before burying her head in Tenten's shoulder.

"Please b-b-believe m-me," She whispered, muffled by Tenten's shirt. Tenten was now crying faster. She slowly wrapped her arms around the small girl and hugged her tightly.

"I believe you Hinata. It was a terrible thing. Someday, you can put it behind you. I will help you," She said softly. Hinata sniffed.

"Shikamaru . . . h-he said t-the s-same thing," She said sadly. Tenten's eyes widened.

"Hinata, we can understand why he's mad if you tell us what happened," She said, pulling the girl to arm's length. Hinata stared for a moment before nodding.

"When you guys went to look at the people I had talked to, Shikamaru told me about the reason why you all had originally come. I mentioned something about someone I knew who liked the Yankees cos I knew Sasuke didn't. He then said that I knew a lot about the case; it was suspicious. He then ordered me to stay on the porch while he searched my house," She began receiving a gasp from Tenten.

"He came running back, shouting at me. I saw he had the bat and I almost screamed. I knew whose bat that was. He thought it was mine and that I'd killed Sakura with it. He was hysterical, I knew he was. Before I knew it, he was shouting things like I was lying and that I was never raped. He even went so far as to say that I used the suicide attempt to cover up the evidence—" She continued before Tenten glomped her.

"You tried to kill yourself? Why?" She asked, crying.

"I don't know, I just don't know!" Hinata wailed, hugging the girl back with all her might. Eventually, they let go so Hinata could finish her story.

"I tried to run from him, but he tackled me and cuffed me. He reopened my wounds, but he didn't seem to care. He let me lay on the ground, sobbing before he ordered me to get up. Before I could protest, he yanked me up and shoved me in his car, saying that I was acting like a child. He then drove me back here and had me put in here," She finished, tears receding. They couldn't believe their ears. Shikamaru? What made him snap?

"One thing's for sure, that bat didn't have your fingerprints on it, so you are free to go. Also, Shikamaru owes you an apology," Neji said sternly. He had already been rubbing Tenten's back in comfort.

"And, the fingerprints are being sent to the lab. Along with the Kiba guy you said raped you. We brought him in the other day. We had detective Ino interrogate him. What a great cop. She was raped once, so she held no mercy for the guy. We should have all the evidence we need in a few days," Lee said, smiling. Hinata looked at him with wide eyes.

"You will still need to go to trial, but it should be short. After all, with such incriminating evidence, and Ino as your lawyer well, let's just say her gaze alone will convince the jury," Neji added, smiling as well. She turned to them all and broke out in a watery grin.

"See Hinata? All the system needs is some human emotion. There are good people in this business. Now, let's go get Shikamaru to apologize," Tenten smiled encouragingly. Hinata nodded.

----------

"That was a real asinine thing you did," A blonde pony-tailed girl said sourly. Shikamaru, who had his head resting against the window, closed his eyes.

"I don't need to hear this Ino," He replied harshly. She glared, her cerulean eyes burning.

"You hurt her. Her mind is fragile enough and you just went and threw her in jail? On what reasoning? Did you even stop to think of her being framed? I'll have you know it wasn't even her fingerprints on the damn thing!" She yelled back, waving her hands menacingly, proving her point further. His eyes opened a fraction as he stared outside.

"I couldn't help it. I have this power over her. It's, euphoric. She is so fragile, so easy to hold down, to break. Her mind, her body, her soul; all so fragile. I merely touch her and she crumbles," He whispered. Ino's eyes widened at his words.

"Euphoric? How can you say that! Are you power hungry or what! Why else do you think she was raped HUH!" She yelled, pointing out the door. He closed his eyes again and sighed. Dropping his arms to his sides, Nara Shikamaru whimpered. Tears slowly cascaded down his sun washed skin as his lips pulled down into a heavy frown. Ino gasped at his sudden display of emotion.

"I thought I could help her. She's like a clay figure; beautiful and innocent, but any slight pressure will hurt her. She held so much emotion. So many tears, so many screams, so many smiles . . ." He whispered, his words barely audible over the residue welling in his throat. He inhaled sharply and looked towards Ino.

"I can't protect her, like I couldn't protect you . . ."

-----------

A/N: Oh my. Well, that awefully sucks eh? I know I know, pretty mean isn't he? You will see why later. All in good time my kitties. Muahahahaha!


	8. Chapter Seven: Forbidden Actions

Judicial System Darkness

By: Bill the Cat

Chapter seven: Forbidden Actions

A/N: Hehe, yeah yeah I know lots of you are mad at me for the Hinata bashing but trust me, I absolutely love her. I am her. Well, in my group of friends. Anyway, I know that this chappie will make you feel better ;)

The whole house was quiet, soft creaking resounding in the small space as a storm wailed around it. A small figure lay curled gently in bed, though not asleep. Two threads of violet locks lapped over a pale face as the back lie placidly against the purple of the bed cover. Large silver eyes stared out the window, watching the rain gnash small hands against it. Hyuuga Hinata lie in her bed, hope gone.

Sure Kiba was being locked away as she lied there. Sure Tenten, Lee, and Neji were there hugging her, supporting her. One thing was missing.

Shikamaru.

She cringed as his final words echoed in her inner ear. They were so painful, so angry. Yet, they held a hidden meaning. He was afraid. He was lost, desperately searching for an answer. Utterly in denial. She didn't blame him for what he said. She couldn't. She missed him terribly though. The detached detective had shown her more emotion than even his boss had seen, and she knew it. Something was amiss there.

She sat up in bed and gazed at the window for a few moments. Deciding she didn't want to sleep nor be in her bed anymore, the woman bent down and laced up her tennis shoes and grabbed an umbrella. She then walked down the stairs and opened her door.

When she stepped outside, she realized that the umbrella was useless, the rain too heavy. She decided to keep it anyway, walking steadily along the sidewalk. Her frontal locks and bangs stuck to her face uncomfortably, but she didn't notice. The rain drenched her almost instantly as the wind whipped it under her feeble umbrella. She paid no heed, her heart too loud.

After walking for about 20 minutes, she found herself in a neighborhood she didn't recognize. Glancing around almost nervously, she fought the urge to shiver heavily. Whatever sicko that was out this late at night had to be incredibly stupid. Her fingers, toes and nose were numb as she shakily walked on. Finally, at the end of someone's white picket fence, she saw a figure resting against it, head bowed low. Immediately recognizing the person she jogged over, shoes making pleasant splashing sounds. The figure looked up as she held the umbrella over their head.

"That doesn't exactly help right now," Shikamaru said sarcastically. She frowned and resisted a giggle. Such comedy was unnecessary for the situation. She just bowed her head.

"What are you doing out here?" He tried again, more softly this time. She looked up into the shadowed profile.

"I-I well . . ." She stopped. She had to stop stuttering. She needed to be concise. She must get over her fear.

"I couldn't sleep," She stated quietly. He looked over, alarmed. She had started with her usual nervousness, but somehow had the courage to speak. His dark eyes searched her silver ones for any signs of deceit; he saw none.

"I live here," He said, answering her unasked question. She nodded. A gust picked up and blew the rain into her bare legs, causing her to shiver violently. Shikamaru's eyes widened as he finally noticed her attire.

"Hinata, you're going to freeze! Are you crazy?" He asked, grabbing the girl by the shoulders. She continued to shake, her lips paling. Her shoulders trembled under his weight. She closed her eyes tightly, feeling her strength buckle under his power. He was so strong. She never knew there were so many ways someone could break her. He somehow knew all of them. He jerked his hands back seeing her distressed look.

"Come on, let's get you inside and warmed up," He said stoically, gently placing a hand on her shoulder blade. She held firm to the ground and shook her head.

"I don't want to leave just yet," She answered, lips barely forming the words. He turned back to her quickly. Her eyes were hidden behind her bangs.

"Hinata?" He enquired softly. A few seconds passed before she dropped the umbrella and launched herself into him, wrapping her small arms around his waist. Her entire body pressed up against him making him realize just how much heat the young woman had lost. His eyes widened in shock. He willed his lips to move, to say something. His brain wasn't functioning. He found himself slowly returning the hug, enveloping her in his warmth. Burying his fair in her dark hair, he nearly wept. Flashes of Ino darted through his mind; her scared, crying, screaming . . . They soon turned into Hinata, though this time her smiles, her tears, her shining eyes . . .

"Hinata, oh Hinata," He whispered, clutching the girl ever tighter to him. She gasped, her eyes fluttering open. She could have sworn she was freezing just a second ago.

"Nara-san, I have something I need to tell you," She said softly, knowing he could hear her in their close proximity. She expected some sort of affirmative, something to allow her to continue. What she didn't expect was the sudden shift of his face, heatedly close to hers. She didn't expect the desperate look in those dark eyes, suddenly so full of emotion. She didn't expect Shikamaru to grip the side of her face, and kiss her. She felt her eyes flutter closed as she kissed him back. All she could think about was how soft his lips were, how lovingly they were caressing her own, how much emotion the sender put in the action . . .

It spoke a million times louder than words.

After he pulled back, she gazed into his eyes in confusion.

"You know this breaks all the rules of the witness detective relationship," She whispered, cheeks red from the sudden burst of emotion.

"Who needs to know?" He answered before kissing her again.

---------

The next morning, Hinata awoke in her own bed with her phone ringing. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was 8:45. Rubbing her ivory eyes tiredly, she yawned mightily before picking up the black phone.

"Hello?" She enquired sleepily.

"Good morning Hinata-chan! Tenten here! I have some good news!" Tenten replied happily. Hinata smiled.

"What is it?"

"Well, first of all, all your tests proved positive. Kiba is in jail as we speak. Your trial will be held in a few days. I believe it'll be on Wednesday,"

"Oh, great! Anything about Sasuke?"

"Not looking so good. The bear checked out, and so did the bat. Guess whose prints were on it?"

"Whose?"

"Kiba!"

"Wait, how does that make sense? He was . . . you know,"

"That's the weird part. He doesn't have any animals does he?"

"Actually, he does. He has a small Chihuahua named Akamaru, why?"

"Awesome, come down here so we can talk in person. This is a huge lead," Tenten said before hanging up. Hinata held the phone to her ear, listening to the dial tone. She then set it back in its cradle. Sighing she looked at the window at the sun streaming through the sides. She touched her lips gently, remembering what had happened that night.

"Was I dreaming?" She asked herself. There was no way Shikamaru liked her, let alone kiss her. She had let her daydreams get the best of her again. Sighing, she stood up and stretched languidly. Glancing around her room, her eyes suddenly landed on a burgundy umbrella. The same one against Shikamaru's feet that very night . . .

------------

"Nana, I'm hungry!" Little Anshishoku declared, wandering into the kitchen. She had long since grown out of diapers. She was a big girl! Mrs. Haruno smiled warmly at the little girl, crow's feet deepening. The woman was nearly 50 and had pink hair just like her daughter. Anshishoku loved the pink tresses because they were so long. She bent down and picked the small girl up.

"And what does my little purple monster want for food hmm?" She enquired affectionately. Anshishoku giggled.

"Mac and cheese! May I have a cookie while I wait?" She asked her jade eyes wide and hopeful. Mrs. Haruno laughed heartily.

"Yes you may little one," She said setting the child back down. While preparing the utensils and handing Anshishoku her cookie, Mrs. Haruno took careful notice to the patter of her granddaughter's sandled feet.

"Nana, when do I get to see daddy? I miss him," She asked quietly. Mrs. Haruno stopped her fixings and sighed.

"Not for a while I'm afraid," She replied. The child raised her large eyes pleadingly to her nana.

"I'll be good. Can I please see him? Did I do something wrong? I swear I'll be good!" The little girl pleaded, eyes brimming with tears. Mrs. Haruno could only close her eyes tightly.

"I'm sorry Annie. I'm so sorry . . ."

-------------

On her way to Tenten's office, Hinata bumped into Shikamaru. The man looked strangely calm, gently helping Hinata up. She blushed remembering the kisses they shared only the night before.

"O-ohayo, Nara-san," She said nervously. She couldn't keep eye contact. The look on his face was enough to send her into a nervous state of stuttering. He smiled.

"Good morning Hinata. On your way to see Tenten?" He asked brightly. She nodded, blushing harder.

"Me too. Why don't we go together?" He enquired, turning her slightly in the direction. On the way, Hinata looked nervously at Shikamaru.

"Um, Nara-san . . . this is gonna sound weird, but last night, did we . . .?" She began, too shy to finish her sentence. He stopped moving, halting her as well.

"I'm sorry if I was too foreword. I don't know what came over me. Are you okay?" He replied, suddenly concerned. Her eyes widened marginally.

"A-ah! Oh no, I wasn't afraid or anything like that! It was okay! I was rather flattered," She said blushing. He smiled and held her shoulders gently.

"We have to keep this a secret, okay?" He said urgently, staring hard into her eyes. She nodded slowly.

"I just thought it was a dream," She said shyly. She raised a slightly clenched fist to her lips and looked up at him shyly. 'Did I say she bothered me? God was I wrong. I think . . . I think I love her,' He thought suddenly. She did bring out the best in him. Made him feel, flooded him with emotions he never knew he had. She had so much warmth, so much kindness. . . He couldn't tell her just yet. He had already seriously crossed the line and was now walking on thin ice. If his boss ever found out, well, let's just say there would be more gone than just his job.

"Oh, they put Kiba away for my rape," Hinata said suddenly as the two began walking again. He nodded.

"I finally finished all the tests last night. That's why I was out so late. I wanted to clear my head. After I finished the tests, I called the cops and they arrested him that second. I told you I wouldn't let you down," He replied, smiling. She turned to him and grinned.

"I knew you would pull through," She smiled as well. By this time they had made it to Tenten's office. Knocking, the two waited till Tenten told them to come in. As soon as they entered, Tenten began bursting with excitement.

"Okay, I have this proposition. Maybe, Kiba has the power of black magic!" She said excitedly. Hinata and Shikamaru exchanged confused glances.

"Hear me out! Anyway, the Inuzuka family used to be ninjas and there was an art that allowed illusions to be cast over things, sometimes animals,"

"Ah! So that's why you wanted to know if he had any pets,"

"Precisely. All we need is evidence of that matter, and we've laid one suspect down!"

"What's the catch?"

"Unfortunately, Kiba's attorney is already setting up evidence against Sasuke. He can't cover for your rape, so your trial should go smoothly,"

"What kind of evidence?"

"Well, the skin for one thing. He also is trying to use the bear, though we already ruled it out. You know how lawyers are; ruthless,"

Hinata frowned as Shikamaru endeavored himself into deep thought.

"We need to find evidence of that art. Naruto and I are going to his house later on. Shikamaru, do you want to come with?" Tenten asked. He shook his head, still not looking at her.

"I have some testing to do. Your witness, Shino claims there was a second person. I'm calling in another witness that Hinata talked to," He replied, turning to Hinata. She nodded slowly. Tenten grinned.

"Okay! You two get on that and me and Naruto will search his house. Meanwhile, Lee and Neji are going to find some way to counter the prosecutor's evidence," She stated, rubbing her temples.

"This just creates a dent in this case doesn't it?" Shikamaru implied, raising a brow sympathetically.

"It's just how the system goes I'm afraid,"

------------

A/N: -waggles eyebrows- Eh? Eh? So, yeah. Feel better now? And yeah, it would be out earlier but it wasn't cos of the technical problems. They are fixed though. XD Kiss me I updated! R/R!

Love Billie

PS: Everyone knows I'm a girl right? Oo I've been afraid that no one does!


	9. Chapter eight: Distortion

Judicial System Darkness

By: Bill the Cat

Chapter eight: Distortion

A/N: Thanks guys! I am so happy all of you are still with it! It's gonna end in two more chapters so get ready!

----------

"So, what was this black magic you were talking about?" Naruto asked, muffled by the drawer he was currently searching.

"It's not exactly magic, we just need to find some evidence to say that there was some ninjutsu used in the case," She responded, also muffled by the filing cabinet she was pouring over. The two had been searching for at least 20 minutes now with no luck. Kiba's house smelled heavily of dog irritating Tenten's allergies. She sneezed harshly and turned to the blonde.

"Naruto, I'm going to go search his room. If you find anything, just holler," She said sniffing greatly. He looked up and nodded sympathetically. 'Good for you Tenten. You really believe Sasuke's innocent don't you?' He thought sincerely. He hadn't heard much about the rest of the case, just that Anshishoku was missing. Now she was throwing the prospect of ninjutsu in the case! As if any one of them could be ninjas! He chuckled to himself at the thought before his hands brushed something flimsy. He reached deeper into the drawer he was examining, grasping something like a scroll. Pulling it out, his blue eyes widened in excitement as he read the strap that was holding it together. In Japanese characters, the words spelled Jujin Bunshin. Quickly unraveling the old parchment, he scanned it making sure it was the right one. He almost laughed in excitement as the step-by-step procedure explained how to make a human clone out of an animal.

"Tenten! I found it!"

------------

"Please state your name," Shikamaru said coolly, seated in front of his new witness. The red headed panda eyed man gazed back with cool teal eyes and smirked.

"Gaara,"

"What is your connection to the Uchiha family?"

"I am the night police patrol. I saw everything,"

"Are you a friend of Hinata?" He didn't know why he was asking this question. Her welfare suddenly became just as important as Sasuke's case. Gaara raised a quizzical brow, if there was one.

"Yes actually. She and I have been friends since elementary school. I live in the neighborhood next to hers. We've kinda lost touch though,"

"Tell me what you saw,"

"Well, first off, the two had been arguing for a good 30 minutes before Sasuke ran from the house. I noticed he wiped something off his arm before entering his car. I didn't want to intrude on the family feud, and Sasuke didn't seem suspicious enough to investigate immediately, so I drove the rest of the neighborhood. By the time I came back, the lights were off and it was relatively quiet, so I left,"

"Wiped something off his arm? What did you think that was?"

"A beverage. She might have thrown something on him as he dashed through the door,"

"Excellent. I'm going to have to ask you to be in court. I will call you when the trial gets dated. Thank you for your time," Shikamaru nodded at the man, holding his hand out. Gaara received the gesture and returned it with a firm shake. His eyes narrowed however as he spoke again.

"Something is amiss in this case Mr. Nara. Hinata, I fear she plays more of a part in this then you realize. Protect her please. I have lost my duty of that. I failed a friend," He said firmly. Shikamaru stared back into Gaara's sorrowful teal irises and nodded.

"I will,"

----------

All the new evidence began pouring in onto Neji and Lee like a waterfall what with the witness's statements and the scroll. They worked around the clock scouring over each article for three more weeks. Kiba's attorney also was gathering counter evidence against Sasuke. Kiba was put in jail not only for Hinata's rape but also for the evidence connecting him to Sakura's murder. Detective Kabuto, Kiba's attorney, believe that Hinata's rape hindered Kiba from being involved in Sakura's murder, but the scroll spoke louder than his whining. Hinata's trial went by successfully, not even requiring her presence. Kiba was sentenced to 25 years in prison. Nothing else transpired between Shikamaru and Hinata for those weeks. Until today.

Shikamaru slammed his car door in front of the tiny lawn and ran down the small walkway. Jumping up the small three steps, he rapped impatiently on the door. A few seconds later, the door slowly opened revealing a pair of frightened silver eyes.

"Sasuke's in jail," Shikamaru stated, getting right to the point. Swinging her door opened all the way, Hinata stared back in astonishment.

"Why?" She asked, shocked.

"Kabuto found a gun in Sasuke's house. It had his fingerprints on it," He responded, waiting for her tears. Instead, she scoffed, her face hard.

"Sasuke has a gun, yes. It seems a little odd that he'd have one with small children in the house, but he has a good reason. Come in and I'll tell you," She said, standing aside. He nodded and walked in. Sitting down on her beige couch, he looked intently at her pictures while she made tea. When she returned, she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Why do they need to bring this up again . . ." She muttered to herself, rubbing her temples. She expected Shikamaru to say something snappy, but he remained quiet. She opened her eyes and looked down at the uncharacteristically quiet man. He was gazing at her almost sadly, empathetically. She smiled and sat next to him.

"Well, here's the story," She began. "Sasuke used to be a drug dealer. Yes I know, such a sweet man. He was actually pulled into it. His brother dragged him into it. Itachi has sort of a rep, but has gone through many rehabs to get over many addictions. Anyway, the two of them finally saw the light and stopped dealing. Sasuke then used his gun for well, safety," She said calmly almost like telling a story. It seemed good to finally get his story out from under her mind. It was weighing her down at the possibility that he killed her. She didn't believe it of course, but there always was that suspicion. He frowned.

"Sasuke? A druggie? I hope Kabuto doesn't get word of this. How many years has he been clean?" He asked, brow furrowed. She smiled.

"Nara-san, he was a druggie at 16. He's been clean for 7 years!" She said happily, eyes closing in merriment.

"How do you know all this?" He asked quietly. She flinched, eyes snapping open. He gasped.

"No, don't worry. I'm not suspicious. I just want to know how you found out," He assured her. He even emptied his pocket to prove that he had no cuffs on him. She sighed and gave a lopsided grin.

"Well, when they befriended me, they decided they trusted me enough to tell me a lot of things," She answered casually, taking a sip of tea. She sighed and stared towards her wall where a few pictures had been lovingly placed. Suddenly, a hand was placed uncertainly against her cheek, drawing her back to meet Shikamaru's gaze. He looked at her almost longingly.

"Hinata, I'm so sorry for . . . saying those things to you. It was stupid I know. I can't even give you a reason why I did it. It was so stupid," He said sincerely, eyes glazing. Her eyes widened at the sudden display of emotion. His hand remained as he closed his eyes, tears falling at the motion. She cringed practically feeling the sorrow in his tears. Slowly, she touched his cheek in return, granting his attention once again. He looked at her in despair as she smiled.

"It's okay," She answered simply. With that he released a sob and buried his face into her shoulder, body wracking with sobs. She merely cooed at him and stroked his back. After a few minutes, he quieted and retracted, wiping his eyes nervously. She giggled softly as he attempted to glare. His puffy eyes took away from the menacing message he was sending.

"I think you proved how sorry you were . . . that one night," She said a little shyly, dropping her gaze to her lap as he focused on her. He smiled, redness receding. Reaching a hand under her chin, he brought her gaze back up to meet his. She was blushing of course.

"But I really am sorry now," He whispered, searching her ivory irises. She blinked.

"I believed you then, and I believe you now," She replied, giving a small smile nervously.

"Can I show you just how sorry I am, again?" He asked, stroking her cheek now. Her breathing going shallow, she barely managed a nod before his lips descended on hers once again.

----

"Look at the sleaze, prancing around on camera like he's got this all in the bag," Tenten remarked bitterly, folding her arms and glaring at the screen. Neji sighed and patted her shoulder sympathetically. Kabuto was talking on the news saying things about Sasuke that could only bring terrible support on his side. Tenten hoped that people wouldn't listen to Kabuto's lies and remember the sweet man Sasuke actually was. Mrs. Haruno had paid for the bail, releasing her son in law. He wasn't under house arrest anymore so he could finally see his children. This was the one thing that kept the tired detectives going. Tenten sighed and turned to the bowl haired man and grinned.

"Neh Lee, when's the trial do you think?" She asked hopefully.

"Well, considering we don't have a second suspect, I dunno. You said Sasuke had a mark on his arm didn't you?" He said, not moving from his photos. He had been pouring over them for the last hour, double-checking to see if they'd missed anything. Tenten nodded.

"It looked like a scratch. Do you think that's where the skin came from?" She asked. He nodded, still pouring.

"Precisely. Let's bring Kiba in and see if we can get him to crack," Neji said suddenly. "If he was involved, and we bribe him enough, we may be able to end this case soon." Tenten nodded.

"Want me or Shikamaru to do it?" She asked, reaching for his hand. Clasping hers, he stared at her intently.

"I don't think Shikamaru would be a good idea. He might hurt Kiba," He said seriously, silver irises narrowing. She gazed back just as serious.

"I would too, what makes you think Shika's any different?" She asked, curious. Neji frowned.

"Haven't you noticed anything different with him? He seems really detached, but also angry. What was with the whole thing about Hinata? I think something's up," He remarked, squeezing her hand. Her doe eyes widened dramatically.

"Eh? Like, he's attached or something?" She asked, aghast. He nodded.

"Exactly. I hope he knows what he's doing. This could mean serious trouble," He said gravely, turning to the TV. The program changed to America's Most Wanted where John Walsh was saying how Anshishoku had been found. The two sighed and closed their eyes. 'Please Shikamaru, don't do anything rash,'

--------

The small metal room was once again filled with two occupants; questioner and responder. The responder, a bushy brown haired man with defined canines, cat like eyes and red triangles dripping down the side of his cheeks smirked, showing his canines. The questioner, a blonde pony-tailed woman with cerulean eyes received his smirk with a glare.

"Kiba, it's over. Confess," She said threateningly, blue irises hard. His smirk grew ever wider.

"To what? I thought you already knew of my 'involvement' with Hinata-chan," He said with a satisfied smirk. She bared her teeth.

"How dare you call her Hinata-chan! You will address her as Ms. Hyuuga, do you understand me!" She yelled, leaning dangerously close to the calm male. His smirk remained.

"Oh, but we are quite friendly," He remarked, licking his lips. She pounded her fists on the table.

"Enough! We know about the sacred ninjutsu. You can fess up to your accomplice. Who was it?" She said quieter. She knew he was just trying to get under her skin. She had to do this. Two women were wronged that night. He sighed.

"Ah well, I don't think I can do that. You already have him in custody," He said, leaning back in his chair. Her eyes widened.

"Sasuke-san didn't kill Sakura! I know him! You're lying!" She yelled defiantly. His eyes drooped in mild boredom.

"How do you know that dear Ino-san? For all you know it was him. Think about it, my bat, his gun," He responded idly. Her lips trembled as she processed the information.

"How did you know he had a gun?"

"Why wouldn't I know?"

"He had no reason to kill her!"

"Oh he did. But that, I am not the one to say. You should ask him yourself,"

"Sasuke isn't a murderer!"

"Is he Ino?"

She stopped and looked at him in shock. 'He's just trying to psyche you out. Don't listen to him,' She thought anxiously as the smirk spread across his lips once again.

"Don't believe me?" He taunted. She glared.

"Of course I don't," She responded, eyes ablaze. He closed his eyes.

"There's no evidence saying he didn't do it, is there?" He enquired. Ino froze and stared in shock. 'He's right,'

------

A/N: Woah, intense eh? Neh, I love the ShikaHina pairing and I hope you all do too. I can see it working! –looks around- Anyways, Stay tuned and R/R! It makes me a happy camper!

Love Billie


	10. Chapter Nine: Duality

Judicial System Darkness

By: Bill the Cat

Chapter nine: Duality

A/N: Hi guys! This is the second to last chapter, and here is the long awaited romance! I'm warning you, it is so mushy you will be pudding when you're done! -laughs at bad pun- Anyways, enjoy!

------------

Two lives. Two faces. Two sides. 2-D, yet so much more in depth. The struggle, the pain, the trials, the fears, the tears, the triumph. Hiding behind a mask, a person sacrifices a lot to uphold their double life. Once they reach the bottom, they go up. They want to be free. They change. But, can passed sins be forgiven?

Not in the court system.

"Kabuto found out about Sasuke's double life," Shikamaru said to the bunned detective as she pondered on the bear. She looked up quickly, eyes wide.

"He did? Oh no, he could do a lot of damage with that information!" She said in horror. Shikamaru nodded gravely. The two were the only ones left in the lab. Shikamaru had just arrived to see Tenten as she analyzed Anshishoku's bear. She frowned at the thought of his children seeing it on the TV. Also, he was torn from his children yet again. Chewing on her lip nervously, Tenten looked up.

"Any news on the second suspect?" She asked rather shakily. He shook his head sadly.

"We did figure out how it all happened though. Me and Neji got together and pieced the situation together," He said taking a seat beside her. She looked at him expectantly.

"We believe Sasuke left the house to think while she stayed at home. At around one or so she was awakened by the sounds of Anshishoku crying. When she ran into the room, her daughter was gone and the window broken. She dashed into the living room and met up with one of the suspects. He or she had Anshishoku in one hand, a bat in the other. Next, she tries to grab the child out of his arms but he in turn whacks her with the bat. Still not falling, she tumbles forward to grab her child when another person shoots her in the stomach. Her hands trembling, she grabs the assailant's arm and falls forward, twisting around before she hits the ground. She smacks the ground rather painfully with her head, creating a concussion instantly. The two then escape by breaking the front door open," He recited grimly. Tenten's eyes were saucer wide as she took all the information in.

"Then, the fabric we found in the door?" She started tenthly. He nodded, smirking.

"Could possibly be our second suspect. Go swab her other hand and see if she might have scratched more than one person that night. For all we know it could tie Kiba's clone to it more securely," He finished. She nodded and quickly got up to do so. When she left, Shikamaru bent his head down and stared intently at the ground. Gaara's words rang through his head. How could Hinata be more connected to it than she was letting on? He was sure she wasn't lying to him. And now Anshishoku seemed more of the target then Sakura was. Why then did they leave her on the side of the road? Wait, Anshishoku . . .

----

"You've got to be kidding me," Tenten said in disbelief. She and Neji were standing outside the questioning room gazing in at the pony-tailed man and his responder of three years old. The child's large jade eyes barely peaked over the top of the table, her thin black hair in cute little stringy pigtails on the sides of her head. She bounced eagerly in her purple dress, listening to Shikamaru.

"Okay Annie, can you tell me what the bad person looked like?" Shikamaru asked sweetly using the best kind voice he could. She nodded happily.

"He was bushy, like a puppy. He grabbed me an' told me to be quiet. I wanted my mommy though," Piped the child, placing a partially closed fist to her tiny lips reminding Shikamaru pleasantly of Hinata.

"Was there another man?" Shikamaru continued his honeyed interrogation on the infant. She nodded again, eyes bright.

"Yeah! He was really tall and had dark hair like daddy. He was looking at me when mommy got hit with the baseball bat and he scared me. I know him though," She replied, fist still in place. Shikamaru's breathing became shallower as he prepared the next question. They were so close!

"Who is it?" He asked softly.

"Uncle Itachi. Whenever I saw him he was always looking at mama funny. Why is that Mr. Shimaru?" The girl stated, her eyes questioning. Shikamaru literally stopped breathing.

"Looked at your mama funny? How?" He prodded. She bowed her head.

"Like this," She piped, her face taking on an earnest look. Shikamaru recognized that look. It was one he'd given to Hinata several times. He smiled happily and retrieved the promised cookie for the child and picked her up out of the chair. Stepping through the door, he received the quizzical looks of Tenten and Neji.

"I know the second suspect!" He said practically beaming. The two's eyes widened dramatically.

"Who?" They asked at the same time.

"Itachi! We have our prime witness!"

----

"Mr. Nara you know very well we can't put her on the stand," The big man stated raising an eyebrow. Shikamaru sighed and adjusted the bundle in his arms. Anshishoku was munching on a cookie happily, unaware of the conversation.

"Please sir, she described our second suspect! She even gave us a possible motive!" He pleaded. The big cheese stared hard at the child for a few seconds.

"Anshishoku," He began uncertainly. She looked over at her name being called.

"Dear, what is five plus five?" He asked. She giggled.

"Ten! That's how old I'm gonna be when Shien is eight!" She replied happily. The boss's eyes widened at her response.

"Can you tell me what Itachi looked like?"

"Oh, he's really tall, taller than daddy and mommy. He has really long black hair like daddy's. Also, his eyes look kinda red sometimes. They were flashing when he shot momma," She replied, bowing her head slightly. The boss began stuttering, trying to utter another word in. Shikamaru decided it was his turn to try and convince the boss.

"Why aren't you sad that your mommy died?" He asked softly.

"I am sad. Uncle Itachi kept talking about killing daddy. I don't think he wanted to hurt mama though. Why did he hurt mama?" She replied, jade eyes wide.

"My God," The boss breathed. Anshishoku smiled proudly.

"My momma says I'm really smart! I can 'member things real well too! Uncle Itachi liked to tell me all his plans. He thought I could un'erstand em," She added, giggling. Shikamaru turned to his wide-eyed boss.

"Now do you believe she can go to trial?"

----

All the evidence was in place. Tenten had analyzed the second pair of skin marks and found them to be Kiba's, just like Neji and Shikamaru predicted. Hinata, Gaara, and Anshishoku were all to be witnesses at the trial. They built a strong case in Sasuke's defense, even matching the fibers from the door to a shirt discarded in the Uchiha family's house. Investigators found it to be the elder of the Uchiha's. All was set, but what did the counter side have in store for the defense?

Tenten was seated comfortably in her office finally able to breathe a sigh of relief. Neji and Lee were organizing all the data to be used in the upcoming trial. Said trial wouldn't be held for another two weeks, giving them plenty of time to double check. Twirling a pen idly, she looked up as a knock alerted her. Telling the person to come in, she put the pen down and narrowed her eyes at the gray haired man walking into her office. Kabuto, tall lean and fierce approached the bunned detective. Grinning slyly, he prepared to speak.

"We all know he's guilty. Stop fighting and maybe the judge will take a few years off," He declared, smirking. She glared.

"Like hell I will. You and I both know he's innocent. You're client is already convicted of one felony. You should just let him confess so that way he doesn't have to spend the rest of his life in jail," She retorted. He raised a slim gray brow.

"I don't know about that. We're appealing to the rape case, but I don't think we'll win. I know about Sasuke's history. That gun, that temper, that past, it's a recipe for disaster," He prodded again, hoping to break the woman's grip on Sasuke's innocence. She held firm, pursing her lips.

"Not a chance Kabuto. You are wrong. People can change and they do. We have two suspects and a prime witness. You can't win,"

"Oh come on, don't make this a mockery. A three year old, a witness. Please,"

"She was there when it happened. She saw everything,"

"Do you really want me to make this hard for you? Because you know I will,"

"You don't scare me. I'm bringing this father home to his children,"

"Sending a murderer to two defenseless children. How can you be so cruel?"

Tenten all about snapped at that remark.

"He is not a murderer! You're client and our new suspect both had motives! Sasuke was a family man. He would never harm his family," She spat back, nearly knocking the smirk off the older man's face. Kabuto merely grinned and headed for the door.

"Fine, lose the case. I hope Shien and Anshishoku like their new foster homes," He said before promptly leaving. Seething, Tenten had to resist the urge to snap her pen in half. She had faith in her witnesses, the evidence and of Ino's wonderful skills as a persuader. She just hoped she could have faith in the system.

------

The date to the trial was looming ever closer. Every one of the detectives was struggling with ways to support Sasuke and counter Kabuto if possible. Hinata joined in with the struggle having known the couple second to their own family. Little Anshishoku also voiced her opinion and eventually the group got to meet her younger brother, Shien. The boy had Sakura's pink hair and jade eyes. Very effeminate for the child, but looked very cute on him. The child was still one, having an impossibly cute laugh and smile, but a terrible scream. Sometimes the group would bring the children in as they talked about their parents learning more and more about the happy family. From Anshishoku's memories and Shien's missed wails they could tell the family was very close. Again, the detectives felt the ever-stronger sense of sending these children to their father.

Mrs. Haruno had a doctor's appointment one day and asked Hinata to watch the children for a while. She said it was a little out of town and she would be staying with a friend requiring the younger woman to watch them all night. Hinata of course happily agreed. On that day, Mrs. Haruno brought the two children over to her house with all their playthings and gave Hinata the rundown on what they needed. After a few kisses and waves, she was off to her appointment. Waving to the retreating car, Hinata carried baby Shien in as Anshishoku trotted behind them. Safely inside, Hinata began unpacking their things and set up a little play area for them. Shien immediately satisfied himself with the many cars and stuffed animals. Anshishoku went to work on her box of crayons and luckily a piece of paper. Hinata smiled warmly at the children and sat on the couch in front of them and watched them. A knock broke her thoughts.

"Coming!" She answered cheerily scampering over to the door. Quickly checking in the peephole, she giggled and unlocked the door. Anshishoku looked over curiously while Shien ignored them. Hinata swung the door open and smiled happily.

"Hallo Nara-san! What brings you here?" She asked merrily, grinning ear to ear. He couldn't restrain the lopsided grin that formed on his lips.

"I dunno. Just wanted to check on you," He answered a little nervously. She giggled placing her fist to her lower lip, still smiling shyly. He colored a little at the action.

"Are you gonna let him in or what!" Anshishoku asked from inside the room a bit moodily. Hinata's eyes widened as she blushed.

"O-Oh! Please, c-come in," She said standing aside. He nodded and stepped into the room. He heard an excited squeal as Anshishoku came running towards him.

"Shimaru! Shimaru!" The tiny girl exclaimed barreling into his legs. She wrapped her tiny arms around his calf, grinning. He smiled and patted her dark head. She released a shrill giggle and snuggled into his leg. Hinata approached the two and laughed out loud.

"She really likes you neh?" She enquired, eyes crinkled in warmth. He returned the gesture picking up the ecstatic girl.

"So this is why you're so happy. Have the purple twins over eh?" He asked, ruffling Anshishoku's hair with his free hand. Hinata smiled happily and gazed at Anshishoku.

"I sure am. I love having the little munchkins over," She replied affectionately. Anshishoku grinned and began squirming.

"Shimaru! I have something I wanna show you!" She cried, trying to wriggle out of his grasp. He quickly put the girl down before she trotted over to her workstation and picked up a paper. She dashed back over and shoved it roughly into his outstretched hand. He lifted it up to get a better view and almost cried. The picture was he and Hinata holding hands. They both had blue dots for eyes and red smiles. His ponytail was half colored in while Hinata's locks looked a little more messy than usual, but the most adorable part was the letters that spelled across the top. They read: Tank you Shimaru and Hinata. I luv u both. He handed the picture to Hinata and she laughed out loud, tears in her ivory eyes.

"That's very sweet Annie. Why are we holding hands?" She asked the tiny girl, crouching down to her level. Anshishoku blushed and copied Hinata's nervous reaction.

"Cos Shimaru likes Hinata and Hinata likes Shimaru. I can tell," She responded, giggling. Embarrassed, the young girl ran back into the living room to play with her little brother. The two merely stood there, shocked and blushing.

"Smart little cookie, isn't she?" Shikamaru remarked, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Hinata didn't move her gaze as she stared at the children.

"Quite observative. I wonder where she got the idea?" She mused, smiling softly. Shikamaru turned to the violet haired woman.

"You mean she's wrong?" He enquired a bit breathlessly. Hinata turned and gave an innocent smile.

"I never said she was," She replied coyly. His blush deepened as he quickly turned away. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he sighed and watched the two play and squeal. Hinata soon walked slowly over to the two and merely watched them. Shikamaru came to her side and watched as well.

"Children. I've always wanted them ya know?" She said suddenly, not moving her gaze.

"Yeah. Me too," He replied, still watching the two as well. Suddenly, Anshishoku ran up to the two of then and grabbed Hinata's pant leg giving it tiny tugs to get her attention. Hinata looked down curiously at the little girl.

"Hinata! Why don't you an' Shimaru hug like mommy and daddy do?" She enquired, jade eyes wide in wonderment. Hinata blushed and so did Shikamaru from behind her.

"Well sweetie, Shimaru and I aren't exactly a couple," She replied in the simplest terms she could. Anshishoku gave her a serious look.

"But you guys like each other right?" She prodded not knowing how uncomfortable her simple questions were making the two. Hinata sighed and attempted to control her blush.

"You see honey, there are some things that keep people apart. Things that we can't control," She said sadly, crouching to the girl's level once again. Anshishoku puffed out her lower lip in a pout.

"What kind of people would keep people who like each other apart? Are they people like uncle Itachi?" She enquired. Each of her questions hit the two like a ton of bricks. Slowly, pieces of their barricades were torn away as they tried to answer her questions. Hinata's eyes filled with tears as she put a hand on the small girl's shoulder.

"Why do you say your uncle?" She asked brokenly. Anshishoku's jade eyes narrowed in sadness.

"Cos he killed my mommy. He wanted to kill my daddy cos he wanted my mommy. He was mean and made them apart. Who is making Hinata and Shimaru apart?" the wise little girl appealed, cutting into Hinata. Shikamaru took the initiative and crouched down as well.

"There are big people out there who say we can't be together. Big people Hina and I can't fight," He returned hoping the girl would be satisfied. But no, little children would always ask questions, especially little girls. She frowned.

"Why would they matter to you guys? Why let mean people say you can't be together. My daddy and mommy will still be together even though she's in heaven," She shot back, still defiant. They stood up suddenly and looked at each other. Hinata was worried while Shikamaru seemed confident.

"Yeah. Why should we let them stand in our way?" He asked seriously, eyes narrowed. She furrowed her brow and shook her head.

"You can't be serious," She breathed, moving her hand to its customary place over her lips. His gaze didn't waver.

"What makes you think I'm not?" He prodded. At her frightened gaze he sighed.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you," He confessed, taking her hand in his own. She stared at him in worry as Anshishoku's soft patter made its way back into the living room out of their way.

"I . . . I love you," He breathed, eyes heavy. She gasped in total shock, her fist dropping. Her mind literally stopped at the statement. Why? Why would he love her? He hadn't shown it very much, what with the accusing and all. But then, there was that kiss. That forbidden kiss that neither of them denied. She hadn't expected it, norhad she pulled away. His longing gazes, the constant worry, the smiles, the random displays of emotions, every breath he took was for her.

"Nara-san, I . . . I don't know what to say," She said breathlessly. He shook his head and gazed hopelessly at her. Those eyes, those coal depths of infinity. She saw an entire world in there. She could read his heart from those depths. They were suddenly so full of emotion, each one battling for dominance over his features. The victor was simple pleading. Of what she knew was an answer.

"I—" She began before he placed his forefinger over her lips. Her eyes widened as he shook his head again.

"Don't speak. Just tell me," He whispered, pulling his hand back and leaning in towards her. He didn't make contact save for their foreheads as he gazed into her eyes. Silver darted back and forth as thoughts tumbled in her fragile mind. 'What does he mean tell me? And why is he so close? What could he . . . oh,' She thought quickly. She breathed softly and closed her eyes. Bringing one hand up onto his shoulder, she smiled softly. Without another second wasted, Hinata raised her face the last few centimeters and placed her lips softly onto his. The kiss started gentle at first but then became more heated as Hinata worked over her shyness. Wrapping her slim arms around his broad shoulders, she delved deeper into the mouth of the man she loved. He responded just as eagerly, kissing her back with as much passion as he could muster. He in turn pulled her small form closer to him, stoking her hair as he let her lead the lip lock. The two kissed for what seemed like hours. Hinata's answer was clear.

Finally, the two broke apart panting slightly. Shikamaru stared back at Hinata through half-lidded eyes and smiled. She gazed back as well and closed her eyes thoughtfully.

"Did you get the answer you were expecting Nara-san?" She asked cheekily, opening her eyes and grinning playfully. He gazed into her silver eyes and breathed softly.

"Please call me Shikamaru," He asked reaching a hand to hold the back of her head gently. She sighed softly.

"Shikamaru . . ." She repeated quietly. Without a second thought, he kissed her again, harder this time. She wasn't caught off guard for long, returning the kiss as best she could. Pulling back for a second, he spoke again.

"That's better," He whispered before kissing her again.

Anshishoku was watching happily from the other room, grinning from ear to ear. She turned to Shien.

"Adults are so stubborn huh Shien?" She inquired to the baby. He gurgled and pulled at his pink hair cutely.

"Mama?" He asked his tiny lips barely able to form the words. She giggled and shook her head.

"No, she's not mama. But she will be one. Some day,"

------

A/N: Hehe, yeah yeah I know. Finally. Aren't kids just adorable? I couldn't help but make Shien the more effeminent looking. Yay irony! R/R So the last chapter can make it out fast! You are gonna be so surprised!

Love Billie


	11. Chapter ten: This is My Place

Judicial System Darkness

By: Bill the Cat

Chapter ten: This is My Place

A/N: Final chapter! It's nice and long so enjoy that! By the way, be prepared for some hankies.

------------

The day was finally here. Everyone knew the moment had come when Sasuke could be sentenced to life in prison, or able to see his two children again. The pure injustice of the scenario kept everyone busy up until the very moment sorting evidence, revisiting witnesses and most importantly, psyching themselves out to face the jury. There was a lot of people to convince, and they had no idea what the prosecutor's had built against them. A tooth and claw situation. This was court.

Tenten sighed wearily as she focused on the papers in front of her. On it was several questions well made to answer many mysteries in the case. Each witness had their own set and would answer them in an effective way so as to convince a jury. Stage presence was also important in the courthouse. You needed to cry when most effective, get angry, and of course, plead with just the right facial expression. Truly a mockery the system has become.

Her witnesses were seated before her; Gaara, Anshishoku, and Hinata. She had been briefing them on the trial to come, hoping to help psyche them out. Trials were very nerve wracking, especially when they concerned someone close to them. Hinata and Gaara had been very attentive, really taking in Hinata's tips, while Anshishoku seemed unphased, generally asking the three cute questions. Tenten would smile at the child and thank God that she was so intelligent. She just hoped the court wouldn't see their cute witness as a mockery. Then again, the whole legal system was.

The trial was to be held in a few days time, giving the investigators time to prepare for it. Lee and Neji packed all the information into Tenten's brain and gave her many charts and told her their versions on what happened that night. They armed her with as much knowledge as they had gained, wishing her luck and bringing her Starbuck's every so often. The bunned detective was very grateful for that.

During the three day period to trial, Hinata and Shikamaru had been seeing each other, comforting themselves as much as possible. Something had really happened between them, something they were sure was wrong, but unexplainable. They knew that if someone ever found out, they would be in serious trouble. But for some reason they didn't care.

The day before the trial was rainy and muggy. The perfect setting for the somber meeting between two illegal lovers. Shikamaru rapped steadily on Hinata's door and waited for the short girl to answer it. A few seconds later, her soft voice proclaimed that she acknowledged their presence, and would be with them shortly. She opened the door, and a half smile parted her lips.

"Hello Shikamaru-kun," She greeted simply, opening the door wider to allow the man inside. He nodded his greeting and entered the small house. He took his usual seat on the couch and rested his head against a cushion, closing his eyes.

"You seem stressed," Hinata observed, her weight pressing down the cushion to the left of Shikamaru. He didn't open his eyes as he sighed.

"Yeah, this trial is really eating at me. What with that dog scum now ruining Sasuke's life. It's bad enough he had enough guts to ruin yours, now he wants to destroy Sasuke's too," He replied wearily. Hinata sighed softly and leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and hugged his arm lightly.

"It's okay. I know you guys can prove him innocent. There's no way the court would convict a family man,"

Oh how wrong you are Hinata.

Shikamaru opened his eyes a little, brows drawn tightly together. He turned his head slightly, resting it on top of Hinata's.

"I hope you're right,"

------------------

The court day was finally here. The trial for Sasuke's freedom was finally going to be settled on the battlegrounds of the Supreme Court. All the detectives were ready. The witnesses were ready. And well, only time would tell what the court would dish out for them.

The witnesses were seated behind Tenten, the bunned detective sitting straight up, eyes forward, Sasuke beside her. She could almost hear Hinata shaking in anxiety and Gaara's soft whispers of comfort and even Anshishoku's tiny whimpers of the big scary old man with the mallet. Kabuto was at her right, Kiba next to him. Itachi was the only witness behind him, causing Tenten to severely wonder what Kabuto was up to.

"All rise for the honorable judge Tsunade," The bailiff announced as a tall blonde woman dressed in black ascended the stairs. Everyone rose, except Anshishoku who was ogling her pretty yellow hair. When she sat down, she smiled.

"Everyone be seated. Court is now in session," She said smoothly, banging her gavel once. Everyone took a seat, waiting the trial. Tenten rose as Tsunade looked in her direction.

"Defendant, you may begin your questioning," The judge asserted. Tenten nodded and took a few steps forward.

"Uchiha Sasuke came home one morning after an argument with his wife only to find her dead and his daughter missing. The strain alone of his missing daughter drove him over the edge, yet the police still arrested him on suspicion of being a killer. I am here to prove them wrong," She began. She turned to Hinata. "I would like to call my first witness, Hyuuga Hinata," She asked. Tsunade nodded. Hinata nervously stood up and approached the stand. She seated herself comfortably in the chair and watched Tenten follow her.

"Hinata, what do you know of the Uchiha family?" Tenten began steadily. Her brown eyes sent a comforting message to the scared silver-eyed woman, calming her down.

"They are a wonderful family, taking me into theirs. They were very much in love, always holding hands and calling each other by cute pet names. Even their children would tell me how much in love the two were," She explained, eyes forward. She refused to look at Kiba. She knew the sight of him might send her into a stifled stutter overload. Tenten nodded.

"And what exactly did you notice on the night of Sakura-san's murder?"

"Sasuke-kun ran out of their house in a huff and entered his car. Lights were still on and didn't turn off for another ten minutes. Sasuke didn't return that night,"

Tenten nodded, listening to the quiet whispers of the jury.

"And what happened the next morning?"

"Sasuke returned home at what time I don't know. I heard him scream and ran outside to see what had happened. I'm sure that's when he found Sakura-chan," She finished, closing her eyes remembering the horrible sight of Sasuke screaming in denial, covered in his wife's blood. Tenten nodded.

"No further questioning,"

Tsunade nodded. "Would the prosecutor like to cross examine?"

"I would your honor," Kabuto nodded. She waved her hand towards Hinata. Tenten had prepared her for just this occasion, but that didn't mean that the sight of the man's dark grinning eyes wouldn't scare the wits out of her.

"Hinata-san, where were you the night of the murder?" He asked cockily, raising an eyebrow from Tsunade. Hinata opened her dry mouth, feeling the stuttering returning.

"A-at home," She said softly. He closed his eyes.

"Oh? And were you perhaps, preoccupied?" He smirked knowingly. Tenten stood up swiftly, startling the quiet room.

"Objection!" She shouted. Tsunade turned to her.

"On what grounds?"

"He's terrifying my witness!"

"Over ruled. Kabuto, play nice," Tsunade proclaimed, turning a cold glance at the silver haired man. He bowed.

"I apologize your honor. Hinata-san, please answer truthfully," He persisted. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to remember the horrible events of that night. The guilt, the shame, the pain… When she opened her eyes, she spotted Shikamaru behind the witness seats, looking at her. His deep frowned concern warmed her heart, her eyes opening wider. His brows drew together in sympathy, before he nodded, eyes hardening. She smiled confidently and turned back to the cold stare of Kabuto.

"Yes I was. But, I know what I saw,"

"That depends Hinata on how well your judgment could have been during your 'preoccupation'—"

"Objection!"

"Sustained. Tenten, what has gotten into you?" Tsunade snapped, glaring at the detective. Tenten squeezed her fists so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

"I'm sorry…" Was all she said before sitting back down. Anshishoku whimpered from behind her. Tenten hated how cruel Kabuto was bringing this all back up. Finally simpering back down, she sighed. Kabuto continued.

"Well Hinata?"

"Oh yes. My current state really didn't grant me much time, but I have excellent eye sight," She replied firmly, staring the man down. Kabuto frowned. 'I didn't know she would be so firm. This isn't getting me anywhere.' He thought in concern.

"But there still is room for doubt?"

"I suppose, but I choose not to doubt myself. I believe what I saw is the truth,"

At that statement, Kabuto heard the jury whisper again and bared his teeth. Hinata was tougher than he expected. He sighed and closed his eyes in defeat.

"No further questioning," He proclaimed, returning to his seat. Tsunade nodded at Hinata.

"You may return to your seat. Tenten, call your next witness," She said. Tenten nodded and turned to Gaara. The panda eyed man was already standing, holding open the small door for Hinata to pass through. As she did, he whispered something to her and took his place at the stand. When Hinata sat down, she heard Shikamaru sigh from behind her.

"You did great love. I'm proud of you," He whispered affectionately. She smiled genuinely, eyes creasing in happiness.

"Thank you…" She whispered back, then turned her attention to the red haired insomniac and ass-kicking defendant.

"Gaara-san, what is your connection to this case?" Tenten started a bit more confidently. She had seen the way Hinata stared Kabuto down and it gave her strength. They were gonna win. She just knew it. Gaara blinked at her.

"I am the night police patrol. I saw everything," He answered smoothly, no emotion lining his voice. She nodded, folding her arms behind her back.

"So, what happened? Can you tell me?" She asked. He nodded, closing his eyes briefly.

"Certainly. They had been arguing for about 30 minutes before Sasuke ran from the house. He wiped something off his arm, which was later discovered to be a scratch she had given him. The fight wasn't too big so I didn't pursue him. I left and came back about 37 minutes after and the lights were off, everything relatively quiet. I deemed it safe, so I left," He answered, crossing his own arms. She nodded at him and waited a few seconds for it all to sink into the jury's mind before asking her next question.

"Were you the first one on the scene in the morning?"

"Yes I was. I was the one who called for the police. The scene was hysterical. Sasuke was sobbing. I never knew Uchihas could cry," He finished. Some of the jury's eyes widened. Tenten nodded again.

"No further questioning," She turned on her heel and went back to sit down.

"Your honor, we would like to cross examinate," Kabuto asked. Tsunade nodded, waving her hand. Kabuto stood up and approached the stand. Gaara's eyes immediately narrowed at the sight of the man. He didn't like it one bit.

"Gaara-san, when would you say the fight happened?" He asked slowly. Gaara's eyes remained cold.

"Around 11:15," He answered curtly. Kabuto frowned, realizing he wouldn't get much out of the man. He knew he had to try though.

"And you were not there to see him return?"

"I was. He returned the next morning,"

"How did you know that he didn't return while you were on patrol?"

Gaara's eyes darkened.

"… I suppose I don't. Like I said, he returned the next morning,"

Kabuto smirked. "No further questioning."

Tenten bit her lip as Gaara vacated his seat. His eyes were full of anger, scaring her greatly. Kabuto was getting things out of her witnesses that weren't good. They were only reasonable doubts, but doubts nonetheless. Tenten followed Gaara to his seat where she took little Anshishoku's hand and led the small girl onto the floor. Tsunade raised a skeptical brow.

"Is this your final witness? You know you can't bring children here," She asked skeptically. Tenten picked the girl up and looked firmly at the judge.

"Your honor, she saw everything. And she is very intelligent," She pleaded, her eyes begging. Tsunade frowned but nodded. Tenten whispered thanks and placed the small girl gently onto the seat. Her large eyes peered frightenedly over the top, her tiny hands on the smooth wood. Tenten smiled at the girl.

"Annie-chan, please tell us what happened to your mommy," She asked sweetly. Anshishoku gazed wide-eyed at the bunned detective, but nodded.

"Mommy and daddy were fighting 'bout Shien-chan and daddy left cos he was mad. Mommy was mad too, an' when she made us go night night she wasn't very nice," The little girl started.

"Objection. Your honor, how can we let a three year old on the stand?" Kabuto asked, outraged. Tsunade shrugged.

"She seems intelligent enough to me. Over ruled."

Tenten cheered internally.

"And what else happened?"

"Well, the window in our room was broken and a scary shaggy man came into our room an' grabbed me," She added, placing her fists over her mouth.

"Which man?" Tenten asked calmly. Anshishoku pointed a tiny finger at Kiba. The crowd began whispering.

"Go on."

"When he grabbed me, he took me into the big room where the TV is an' I saw mommy there. She was yelling at uncle Itachi. I started crying an' she turned around and got all scared when she saw that shaggy dog man holding me. He hit mommy with a bat in her head. She did a weird spin and grabbed onto Uncle Itachi's shirt. I heard a big bang and then mommy fell onto the ground. I started crying really really bad an' then they took me away," She finished, her large eyes pooling. Hinata frowned deeply, staring at the frightened raven-haired girl. It was horrible that she had to see her own mother die. Tenten sighed.

"No further q-questioning," She limply raised the girl off the stand but was halted as Kabuto stopped her.

"I wish to cross examinate," He proclaimed, no cocky grins anywhere. She almost sobbed and put the girl back down. Anshishoku stared wide-eyed as Kabuto approached her.

"Anshishoku, does your daddy have a gun?" He asked. Tenten froze, ice coursing through her veins. 'We're doomed! Oh Annie…' Anshishoku's eyes stayed wide, but she blinked.

"Yes… he told mommy that he was gonna use it for pertection…" She answered shakily, obviously scared of Kabuto. The man nodded.

"And does your daddy own a bat?"

"Nu uh, daddy likes football,"

"Don't lie Annie. Lying is bad,"

"I'm not lying! I'm a good girl!"

"Then tell us, does your daddy like baseball?" Kabuto asked loudly, staring down the little girl. She let out a frightened squeak, her eyes filling with tears. Suddenly, she flicked her jade eyes in Hinata's direction and frowned. Her tiny brows creased in determination, her whimpers stopped.

"Yes, daddy likes baseball. But daddy likes the Jets! He hates the big old Yankees!"

Kabuto ground his teeth in annoyance. He figured she'd be the easiest one to crack, but for some reason everyone seemed to draw strength from Hinata. The girl was a nuisance.

"Was your daddy ever in any bad things?"

"Only cos Uncle Itachi made him!" The little girl shouted, eyes glaring. Kabuto relaxed a bit and sighed.

"No further questioning,"

Tenten marched up to the stand and took Anshishoku from it. When she returned to her seat, she addressed the judge.

"Your honor, may we have a recess?" She asked, readjusting her precious weight. The little girl turned her head to the judge, thumb in her mouth. Tsunade nodded.

"Court is now in recess. We will return in two hours time," She banged the gavel again. Everyone stood up in the audience and began filing out. Hinata turned around to Shikamaru and sighed.

"This is so nerve wracking, but it really looks like we're going to win," She said conversationally, smiling. Shikamaru nodded, his dark eyes calm and warm showing her just how proud he was. He was showing her every emotion he had…

"Okay guys, let's take Anshishoku to the park for a bit. I did promise," Tenten said laughing. They all knew that if there was anyone with pressure it was Tenten, so they all nodded. Gaara surprisingly stood up as well.

"May I join you?" He asked uncharacteristically soft. Tenten's doe eyes widened.

"Yes you can Gaara-san, this way everyone," She said leading everyone out of the room. Once outside the courtroom, Hinata released a huge sigh and growled.

"That bastard Kabuto! Trying to scare poor Anshishoku!" She yelled suddenly, anger apparent in her clenched fists. Shikamaru wanted to comfort her, but knew that any sign of anything more than friendship would get his ass caught. Not that he was afraid of Tenten or Gaara squealing on him. Gaara was actually the one to come over and pat Hinata's back.

"It's okay. We're going to win," He said firmly. Hinata turned angry silver eyes at the panda eyed man and nodded. Her frown curved into a lovely smile and she suddenly hugged the red head.

"Aww, thanks Gaara! You really cheered me up!" She stated happily. Gaara didn't reply, but he did awkwardly return the hug. Tenten was putting Anshishoku in her car seat while the three came to her car.

"Alright everyone, let's go," She ushered, getting into the driver's seat. Gaara took shotgun while Shikamaru and Hinata hung out with Anshishoku in the back. They drove off in the direction of the nearest park.

------------

They finally reached a rather large park complete with jungle gym, slides, swings, and even a sand box. Hinata breathed in awe and turned to the little girl squealing excitedly next to her.

"Oh Annie, you're gonna have so much fun!" Hinata exclaimed, eyes bright and happy. The little girl nodded enthusiastically. Shikamaru started unbuckling her car seat as Tenten and Gaara got out of the car, the child too excited to sit still. When he was finished, he took her out of the seat, cradling her gently and got out of the car. Hinata followed suit, all of them starting for the park.

Shikamaru and Hinata took Anshishoku first to the swings and set her gentle on the plastic seat. Shikamaru took the two buckles right next to her and began pulling back. Anshishoku kicked her little feet excitedly, jade eyes wide in happiness.

"Ready Annie? Here we go!" He asked, letting child go. She emitted a shriek of giggles as the swing pulled her forward, then back where Shikamaru gave her a gentle push. Hinata jumped onto the seat next to her and began kicking off. Before she could get very far, Shikamaru grabbed her buckles too and pulled back. She could feel him lean in just a bit so no one could hear what he was saying.

"Have fun love," He said softly. She turned quickly and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed but pulled back.

"Okay Hinata-chan, here you go!" He exclaimed, releasing the woman. She laughed happily and began swinging on her own while Shikamaru returned to Anshishoku. All three of them laughed excitedly, happier than they had been in a long time. Tenten gazed happily at them from her and Gaara's position on the bench. She knew the two liked each other. She just had a feeling. It was kind of like how her and Neji noticed each other; her a startled person with a lot to hide, and him, a man who'd lost his vision in life. But that's another story for another time.

"They seem happy," Gaara observed. Tenten nodded.

"I'm glad. Maybe they can actually be together after this is all over," She wondered quietly, hoping for the entire world that these two could be happy together, even though she was a witness and he was a detective. Forbidden love. But love nonetheless. Hinata suddenly hopped off the swing.

"I have to use the restroom. Do you need to Annie-chan?" She asked cheerfully. Anshishoku nodded her tiny head rapidly, her short pigtails dancing oddly with her head and the swing movements. Shikamaru gently stopped the swing from moving and let Hinata grab the tiny girl. They waved and walked off to the restrooms.

Shikamaru watched them go almost sadly and sat on Hinata's previous swing. He kicked ever so gently, the swing making loud squeaking noises, but he only went so high. Tenten frowned at his look of sadness. His eyes were so lonely… She could read his emotions now. He wasn't hiding them anymore. She could see clearly now what was upsetting her colleague. She was grateful to Hinata for making Shikamaru a person again.

------------

Hinata waited patiently for Anshishoku to be done, the little girl humming to herself, feet dangling cutely. Hinata glanced at her reflection and fixed her a hair a bit as she heard the toilet flush. Anshishoku hopped off and opened the door. Hinata lifted the child up and helped her wash her hands. When she was done, the two walked out of the door hand in hand. As soon as they got out of the bathroom however, Anshishoku was ripped from Hinata's grasp. Before the wide-eyed woman could turn to see where the child went, she was grabbed front behind as well, a hand clamping over her mouth. Her captor ran a bit to get the street and shoved her into a waiting vehicle. She saw Anshishoku enter to out of the corner of her eye. The child had started crying, screaming intently at her captor.

The door was slammed closed, plunging the two into darkness. Hinata gathered the girl in her arms and held her close as she wailed. She had no idea what was happening, but wouldn't let anything happen to Anshishoku. She gave a solemn vow to Sasuke to protect his daughter, and to Shikamaru to return.

The car they were in traveled for about ten minutes, before stopping. Hinata backed into the corner as she realized they were going to come inside. She was right. The door was swung open loudly, blinding the two with the bright light. Hinata gasped in horror at the sight of the canined man. Kiba clicked his tongue, glancing at Hinata in a rather crude manner.

"Well well, what do we have here? Why aren't you being protected by your big old detective lover?" He asked mockingly. Hinata saw that they were parked by a warehouse in the alley. He intended to do something right here and now. She glared.

"What are you talking about?" She asked angrily. Anshishoku was trembling badly, her eyes wide and flowing freely with tears. He scoffed.

"Don't play dumb. I know you two are an item. Do you think he would still want you after I'm done with you?" He asked coyly. Hinata's eyes widened marginally and she held Anshishoku closer to her. Kiba began to enter the car.

"Just let the girl down and I'll have my fun. Then you can go back," He purred, approaching the girl. Hinata was frozen stiff with fright. She didn't know what to do. She could never fight off the man before why would that change? She held Anshishoku tightly and prayed.

-------------

"Guys, Hinata's missing!" Tenten called to the two on the swings. She had just come from the bathroom and didn't see Hinata or Anshishoku anywhere. Gaara and Shikamaru glanced up in alarm. Both of their faces held genuine shock, then absolute murder.

"It's Kiba! I'm sure the one they still have in custody is his rat of a dog! I'll kill him!" Shikamaru declared, jumping off the swing. Gaara followed suit, though with more dignity, but not much. He crossed his arms.

"I know this place inside out. I know where they would go for seclusion," He stated, turning to the wide-eyed bunned detective beside him. She nodded, and then they all raced for her car.

-------------

Hinata pushed Anshishoku behind her back and then held her arms out in self-defense. Kiba was within grabbing distance, but didn't choose to do so yet. He was chuckling to himself as he watched her antics. Anshishoku was whimpering softly from behind the glaring woman.

"I wonder, what has suddenly made you so tough?" He asked cockily. The Hinata he knew was always afraid of everything and never fought back, yet here she was as defiant as that bunned detective herself. Something happened to the small woman, and he knew it was going to be a hard task to get her again. He would have to resort to more cruel antics.

"Hinata, you be a good girl and comply or I will be forced to kill the girl," He stated firmly, eyes hardening to prove his point. Hinata's eyes flashed in anger as she backed up, further shielding the child. She wouldn't let him hurt her.

"You know Kiba, you really don't think with your head do you?" She asked simply as she saw Tenten's black car pull up across the street. Shikamaru jumped out and raced towards the van. Kiba cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh, yes I do. How do you think I got you to comply with me all these times before?" He asked, simpering.

"Because you lie and cheat and are an evil person," She replied. Kiba smirked and reached out to her but was suddenly pulled back as Shikamaru tackled the man to the ground. Gaara soon peered into the van calmly, yet he sighed in relief when he saw they two of them unharmed.

"Good… I was able to be a friend to you again Hinata," He said softly, turning to watch Shikamaru almost beat the crap out of Kiba. Tenten had to pull Shikamaru off of Kiba however because Gaara made no move to help the dog man. Eventually, Shikamaru stood up, waved Tenten off him and wiped the blood of his face from where Kiba had scratched him. He peered into the van as well, seeing that Hinata had leaned forward a bit, her eyes filling with tears. Here her man stood like a war god. He had come to her rescue…

She dove at him, hugging him tightly with her small arms, crying. He hugged her back just as tightly, a few tears escaping from him as well. The two held each other while Gaara and Anshishoku watched happily. Tenten was shouting at Kiba about a second trial happening very shortly for him, before calling the local police to take the dog man back to court. Gaara reached passed the simpering couple and gently tugged the small girl into his arms. She wiped her eyes on his shoulder, and hugged him with her tiny arms. Gaara smiled just the tiniest bit.

------------------

Court was back in session, everyone prepared and ready to take on the prosecutor's side. Hinata especially wanted to put this through. Kiba had not only tried to attack her again, but also Sasuke's precious daughter! She wouldn't stand for this. She would make sure her testimony would put the man behind bars. The trial would be over soon; Kabuto only had one witness. Kabuto himself rose and called Itachi up to the stand. The ruby-eyed man gazed calmly at the spectators.

"Itachi-san, what is your version of this tragedy?" Kabuto asked. The raven-haired man glanced in his direction.

"My foolish brother is way out of hand. He did drugs when he was younger, even buying a gun. He had bought a Yankees bat when we were younger and liked them. He had gone to rehab yes, but who knows what would happen in the later years," He began, the jury dead quiet. Kabuto willed him on with his presence, blinking slowly at him.

"Sasuke-kun never liked to deal with problems where he was wrong… so I'm sure Sakura-san pissed him off," He said slowly, trying to catch the jury's attention. Hinata frowned and squeezed Anshishoku's tiny hand as she whimpered. For some reason, she was afraid that they were going to believe him over a three-year-old girl, no matter how intelligent. Kabuto nodded.

"No further questioning," Kabuto returned to his seat. Tsunade turned to Tenten and raised an eyebrow. The bunned detective shook her head no.

"The jury is dismissed to deliberate. We will resume court when they are finished," She banged the gavel. The jury filed into the deliberating room, bating on Tenten's nerves as they glanced at Sasuke's wide eyed daughter. She really had a bad feeling. Itachi had literally unearthed Sasuke's grave of evil and was manipulating its dead corpse to scare the jury. She was sure if anything, he wouldn't have custody over his children any longer. Her and her witnesses departed into the large hall of the courtroom to wait.

-------------

The jury was done. They had deliberated for merely three hours and already had a verdict. Everyone was back, nervously gazing as the line of normal people filed back into their places. Tenten could only hope and pray. These average people held Sasuke's life in their hands.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" Tsunade asked, turning to them. One man stood up, paper in hand.

"We have your honor. We find the defendant…"

The entire room held their breath.

"…guilty…"

Anshishoku burst into tears, burying her face into Hinata's shirt. Hinata could merely stare in mute shock. She couldn't understand why they would do that even though they had so much good evidence! Even Tsunade seemed a bit surprised, but ordered the bailiff to take Sasuke away. The raven-haired man turned to Hinata, the hardness of his features frightening her. He seemed to have reached a conclusion about something.

"Take care of my daughter and my son," Sasuke whispered as the bailiff cuffed him and lead him out of the room. Hinata hugged Anshishoku as tightly as possible hearing Shikamaru and Gaara's foul words sprouting in angry whispers. Kabuto had one witness. But, the one witness knew everything about Sasuke. They couldn't do anything.

------------------

A few days later, Hinata and Shikamaru were reading the newspaper in their new conjoined house. Anshishoku and Shien had gone to visit them for the afternoon while Mrs. Haruno went shopping. Hinata twirled the diamond ring around her slim ring finger as she took a sip of coffee. Shikamaru appeared from the doorway with Shien in hand.

"Hey hun, anything interesting in the paper?" He asked, giving Shien his bottle. He took a seat next to his fiancé and smiled at her. She blushed and moved Anshishoku up on her lap as the child munched on her cookie.

"Not really… wait, what's this?" She asked, flipping skillfully with one hand to page three. In big bold letters were the words: Suicide in Konoha prison. Uchiha Sasuke Takes His Own Life. Hinata dropped the paper. Shikamaru stared in shock at the words, glancing at the children in alarm. Hinata turned Anshishoku's head around so she couldn't see their looks of horror. Shikamaru turned to Hinata and nodded. They picked the kids up and headed out to the car.

They knocked on Tenten's door swiftly and quietly so as not to wake Shien who had fallen asleep in the car ride. Tenten answered seconds later, a grave look on her face.

"I was wondering when the two of you would show up. Sasuke left something for you," She stated emotionlessly. Shikamaru and Hinata frowned at each other before entering her small office. They sat down awkwardly as Tenten passed them a manilla envelope. Shikamaru was the one to open it. It was Sasuke's will.

Dear Shikamaru and Hinata 

_I am ashamed to say that for some reason I have killed myself. I cannot stand to let my children visit me in jail. They are too young. They convicted me guilty because of Itachi's testimony. People will forever believe him over me. He wanted my wife for his own, so he made sure that if he couldn't have her, no one could. Please take care of my children. I leave them in your wonderful hands. I leave my house and everything to charity all except for the specifically marked boxes in my bedroom. Those are for Haruno-san. Please show my children our photo albums often and take care of them like they were your own. Thank you so much for being a friend Hinata. I cannot thank you enough for trying to keep my family together. I am sad to say that people are gullible, and will believe anything. Stay strong. And Shikamaru-san, take care of Hinata. She is a very special person. I hope you two are happy together._

_With regrets and love_

_Uchiha Sasuke._

Hinata was crying heavily, hugging Anshishoku with all her might. The small girl knew something was wrong, but didn't cry. She wanted to be strong for Hinata. Shikamaru put the note down and hugged his fiancé firmly, cradling Shien in his arms. Tenten sighed.

"Will you do it? Take custody of the children?" She asked, already knowing the answer. Anshishoku looked up expectantly.

"Of course Tenten-chan. I love these children like my own," She answered, hugging them tighter. Tenten nodded and began the proper paperwork.

---------------

Later that week, a funeral was held for Sakura. All of her and Sasuke's family attended, including all the detectives. The funeral was beautiful. Everything was drenched in cherry blossoms, decorating the tomb and her casket. It was open at the front of the tomb where people were walking by giving their good byes. They had added make up to her face making her more surreal. It was almost as if she would get up any second to take on the day. Sasuke had woven a wreath of cherry blossoms, which had been placed in one of the marked boxes in his room. Anshishoku was the one to put them on her mommy's head.

"I love you mommy. Please be happy with daddy in heaven," The tiny girl pleaded, jumping on her tiptoes to kiss her mommy's cold cheek. Hinata followed the girl and leaned Shien over the casket where he reached a tiny hand out to touch his mommy. He started crying. Shikamaru appeared behind Hinata, reaching out for the boy. She nodded behind her black veil and gave the small boy to her husband to be. She then turned to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, you are my best friend. Please rest in piece," She prayed, bowing. She walked out of the line and sat back down with her new family.

The deaths were a tragedy, yet a mere statistic in the world. Sasuke was deemed unfit to be a parent or a lover and sentenced to a life that held no hope. The only thing he could do was give his children a second chance with the only people he could truly trust. Kiba was indeed sentenced for attempted assault and kidnapping, but broke out of prison later. He has yet to be found.

The court system let Sasuke be put away for something he didn't do. It deemed a cold hand of ancient history on such a happy family and wrenched it to pieces. Hinata and Shikamaru gained love, but their children lost so much. The world of court is a harsh one. The world of court is unmerciful, unfeeling. The court is final.

Fin

--------------

A/N: I know, you are all gonna kill me. No, I wont write a sequel or anything. I think the ending is exactly how I wanted it to be. Ironic. Bathe in the simplistic yet horribly painful irony. And know that things like this happen all the time. Please send in the love. I would like to hear from you! No flames please. I realize the pairing is odd, but I still think it would work. Death threats are fine, just please don't insult the story. Thanks! R/R!

Love Billie


End file.
